


You Were Mine

by GoogiKoo



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, And Seokijn feels the same, Angst, Best friend Hoseok, Blood Play, Cheating, Choking, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Everyone Loves Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Female Reader, Flashback, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Jungkook hates Jin with a passion, Jungkook just wants to be your good boy, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Little Shit, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Build, Smut, Stalker, Stalker Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Tattoo Artist Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Tattoo Artist Kim Namjoon | RM, Tattoo Artist Min Yoongi | Suga, Violent Jungkook, Yandere, Yandere Jeon Jungkook, alternative universe - yandere, he just wants you to love him too, hoseok loves you, jungkook hurts himself, mentions of jikook, mentions of namgi, tattoo artist reader, yandere kim seokjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogiKoo/pseuds/GoogiKoo
Summary: You've avoided Jin since your messy breakup.Enters Jungkook, someone you'd grown to love and care for. But, with the shift in feelings-- you make it a point to avoid everyone associated with the two brothers. Well, at least tries to but with how Jungkook felt that was a little easier said than done.Jungkook has a soft spot for you, everyone knew it. Jin knew it and he hated it but, what happens when that soft spot turns into something else?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. You Were Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to continue this but here it is! It's back!  
> I had to re-upload it however because I orphaned it on my other account so I just decided to put it on my new account. Anyway! I hope you're still looking forward to this. I'm so sorry for the roller coaster ride I've given you but to make up for it but just know I plan on finishing this. 
> 
> Ah! I'm excited to bring this back! I might be slow with the updates but I wanna finish this. You guys don't even know. 
> 
> Also, This is what I imagine [Jimin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9f/5f/af/9f5faf9e38618dd2fdd0dbc5abbefcb9.jpg), [Jungkook](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D4XFXsJW0AA1sif.jpg), [Jin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ed/1a/f1/ed1af1bc66a59a536f9b8ca28e4132df.jpg), [Namjoon](https://64.media.tumblr.com/289775936640821f6cb324ffee9cfa89/tumblr_ole4ojEJVs1w4d0slo4_500.png), [Yoongi](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/fe/8c/06fe8ccb28a7ce0a3c90acc3ef766581.png)and [Hoseok](https://64.media.tumblr.com/5e78bd85572389f02fb37e98933a3784/tumblr_peysp3uST91w15kmho2_1280.jpg) (Hoseok with a big tattoo chest piece that travels up to his neck) would look like in this au. Do what you want with it or ya know conjure up your fav era look for the boys.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this when the realization hits you much harder than it ever had. Of course being a drunken mess didn’t help your situation. Shots after shots kept coming and you downed them like there was no tomorrow. After a while, he started looking good, hell, better than good. Beautiful. Handsome. He looked like a living breathing Adonis and all you could think about was how much you wanted him.

Even if it wasn’t good for either one of you.

You saw the way he was eyeing you from across the horribly decorated living 

room as he stood with his friends. Watching your hips sway with the ever so thumping music that pulse through the otherwise dead house. Every lip bite. Every head jerk. You knew the jean shorts and the cream color crop top you had on left little to his imagination because you caught him licking his lips on multiple occasions.

It was a house party you knew you shouldn’t have gone to. Especially knowing that it was at their house.

You shouldn’t be here but drunken college kids wanting tattoos wasn’t exactly a new thing. And, Hoseok wouldn’t let you leave when there was money to be made. So, you might as well make the most of it. But then stares turned into innocent flirting as you both were grinding against one another on the makeshift dance floor. Which then led to an innocent but sweet tasting kiss that left you in a daze and caught up within his sheets.

Your mind cluttered with the ecstasy of him made you want more and more. Your semi-drunken state is your coping mechanism for whatever this little rendezvous was.

His lips felt like a blaze of fire all over your body as he held you tight in his embrace, your body obeying his every wish and command.

He made you feel good... Better than your ex ever did and he made you forget everything, claiming you over and over again in the dead of night.

Maybe it was to be a one-time thing, but you knew it could never happen again.

He was your ex’s little brother, something like a forbidden pleasure that you knew you shouldn’t have even indulged in but, the alcohol told you that this felt right.

Jungkook, on the other hand, was completely sober. He remembers every touch, every kiss, every single word spoken and unspoken. He knew this was wrong but, he did he care? No, not at all. He knew your history with his brother. He knew his brother openly cheated on you.

This was just a little payback.

That’s all this was... right?

You remember it, maybe a little too vividly. All the thoughts of the night before rushing to the front of your mind like a flood. The way he touched you. The way his calloused hands rubs against your side and tangled with yours as he thrusts into you over and over again, making you see nothing but stars. Your body shudders, remembering every little detail as you glance over to see Jungkook sleeping peacefully next to you. You know you messed up.

Your heart beats avidly as you try to remove his arm that was wrapped tight around your waist. He stirs for a moment but ultimately went quiet as he snores lightly to indicate that he was still asleep.

‘Shit! Shit! Shit!’

You need to leave. Now. Preferably before he awakens. Picking up your phone from the floor, you stare at your screen and noting all the notifications that flash.

_12 missed calls._

_3 Voicemails._

_15 text messages._

‘ _So stupid. Why’re you so damn stupid._ ’

You hurry to collect your things, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. At least, you can make it home to change. You thought about not going to work with the excruciating headache you had. The pain in your hips makes the idea a little more appealing but, then what?

‘ _Suck it up._ ’

You groan a little too loud. You haven’t done something like this in a while, it was amusing to think about but you held your head high and said 'Fuck it.' You struggled to pull on his sweats since your shorts are lost somewhere in his room. You’d borrow them, give them back. No big deal. You also borrowed one of his plain white tees so the walk of shame wouldn’t be too painful. Luckily, it was big enough to where people wouldn’t be able to tell that you didn’t have a bra on. You thought about borrowing some of his timberlands but decided against it, you were already pushing it.

One last look at his sleeping form had you admitting to your guilty pleasure.

He looked so cute snuggled into the side of the bed you’d just left empty. You notice the way his hand gripped the sheets causing his veins to become prominent and visible, bringing a flood of memories back.

The way he was leaned into your back with your arms stretched in front of you and his chest pressed into your back. How his hips oscillated with resolve and how he had such a strong grip on your hip with the other hand pressed into your back. You remember how good his cock felt hitting your sweet spot over and over only to have you begging mercilessly to cum.

A flush of heat ran through your body, straight to your core. You knew you had to leave or else, you’d climb right back into his bed. Ready for round three...or was it the fourth?

Finishing getting dressed, you close the door to his bedroom. Once you turn the corner to start down the hall, you were met face to face with another boy rocking pink hair as his eyes crinkled and an all-knowing smile shows on his plump lips.

The boy you’ve come to know as Jungkook’s best friend.

Park Jimin.

“Shit Jimin! You scared me...”

“Sneaking out while he’s still sleeping?” Jimin asks but his eyes tell a different story. You knew he didn’t care. You knew he was teasing you like he always did but he could tell by your hard glaze you weren’t in the mood for jokes right now. “Classy. Why didn’t you wait for him to wake up?”

You don’t say a word, rolling your eyes as you try to side step to get around him. However, he steps in front of you again to block your path to freedom.

“What the hell is your problem, Jimin?”

“Me?” He asks, letting out a chuckle that sounded a lot more sinister than you would’ve like. He continues, ”I don’t have one but, clearly, you do,” Jimin cocks his head to the side, taking a sip of his water, clearly unfazed.

“I don’t have time for this, Jimin now if you-” 

“Just tell me you didn’t wake him...” Jimin’s stare is blank, his eyes shifting across your body but land ultimately lands back on your face. His brow cocked high, he waits for your answer when he sees the door in question open.

“I didn’t... At least, I don’t think I did...” You feel as if you’re a ticking time bomb getting ready to detonate. Not understanding why Jimin was so adamant on keeping in this spot. 

“You think so, huh?”

”Come on... Jimin please move.” You try your hand at begging, hoping it would satisfy whatever game he was playing. Instead of moving, Jimin nods his head in Jungkook’s direction as he emerges from his bedroom. 

It takes a minute for him to realize what’s going on but he immediately heads toward your defeated form. 

So much for getting out of here unnoticed.

“You’re _really_ loud...” Jungkook whines, rubbing at his doe eyes and yawning while stretching his limbs.

Your eyes shift from Jimin to the boy you wanted to get away from and back. Your pleading puppy eyes did nothing to persuade him to move. He motions for you to turn around and face your current obstacle no matter how much you didn’t want to.

“Where are you going, babe?” Jungkook frowns, his eyes scanning over your body. His smile widens once he realizes. “You’re wearing my clothes...”

“I have to go to work, Kook...” You deadpan, trying your best not to let him have any affect on you. You turn your back on Jungkook again only for Jimin to stop you. “I kind of didn’t want to re-wear my outfit since it’s dirty... And well... I couldn’t even find it.”

Jimin snickers.

“What?”

“You...” Jimin shakes his hand and watches the both of you. Jungkook moving behind you to settle his chin on your neck. His eyes closing, he inhales your sent and grins a little wider as his body heat engulfs you, he wraps his arms around your waist to hold you. “You both are... _Gross_...”

You want nothing more but to punch Jimin in his face. You consider him to be... _tolerable_. If anything but, right now he was on your last nerve.

“Seriously?” You scoff, knowing Jimin was being nothing but a dick now. 

You just wanted to go home!

You could hear the happiness in Jungkook’s voice as he nips at your earlobe. You couldn’t lie, it was cute.

“Whatever... I think it looks cute on you baby.”

The thought of you wearing anything of his gave him a tingling feeling within him that he couldn't explain. He liked it. No, he actually loves it.

“Why don’t you stay with me?” Jungkook kisses the back of your neck and you try not to melt in his touch but, of course, it was deemed impossible. Especially when he runs his fingers up your shirt.

You really had half a mind to call in but you knew better.

“Jungkook...” You groan, feeling him get a strong grip on your thigh. Closing your eyes, you try to get yourself to calm down but he knew what he was doing. He continue kissing his way down your neck to your shoulder blade only for you to stop him, “I have to go...” You moan, feeling his hands roam and getting lost in his touch.

Until you heard Jimin laugh.

You forgot he was even there but it was more than enough motivation to break away from him but Jungkook’s grip was way too strong.

Jimin huffs, noting the way Jungkook was staring at him. He knew what that look meant and he hated it but, what could he do... Jungkook wouldn’t let you go. You didn’t even notice the secretive looks Jimin and Jungkook were giving each other. He smirks once Jimin rolls his eyes and glances away. He couldn’t tell you why he was still standing here watching the two of you. 

“Whatever...” Jimin moves to head toward his room, not wanting to be apart of this conversation anymore. Especially with Jungkook blantly feeling you up in front of him. Jimin slams his door shut causing you to squeal and jump back into his arms.

“I-I have to go... B-Baby....” You gasp when his fingers roll over your left nipple, careful not to hurt it. He can feel the hardness of the jewel between the pads of his fingers. His way of letting you know he wasn’t going to let you go. “I have work and your brother will be back-”

Jungkook pauses his ministrations, his voice comes out a little croaky but annoyed. You could feel his grip on your thigh tighten and you were sure it was going to leave a bruise just like all the other places he held on to last night. 

“You broke up with him... Why does it matter?”

“I don’t--” You fumble with your words, not sure what to say to get him to calm down. 

“Then why did you bring it up?”

“I didn’t mean to... K-Kook, stop! You’re hurting me...” The grip is more of a pinch and the pain seem to sear through your leg. You grab at his arm, trying to pry him off but it’s no use. He won’t let go. “K-Kook...” You whine, “Please let me go...”

He realizes what he’s doing, his eyes widen before turning you into his embrace. He didn’t mean it. He doesn’t want you to run off... He just wants you to stay. Here. With him. Why did you need to leave?

“Baby... I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine. Just... I really need to go.”

You saw his eyes waver as if he was fighting within himself but you quickly shook your head. You’ve already wasted enough time. You saw an opportunity and took it, slipping out of his grip and disappearing down the stairs. You nearly trip trying to get away but you steady yourself as you glance around the living room. You see people littered about, still passed out from drinking way too much.

The bitter laugh you release pretty much sums up your mood. At least you weren’t that bad... Scanning the room, you knew most likely he was gone already but you long to see if he did in fact stay.

But atlas, Hoseok was nowhere to be found.

“He seriously left me?” You jaw clench shut as you rub your hand down your face in annoyance. You ran out of the door. Good thing you drove.

* * *

Jungkook eyes never left the direction you ran. Why did he have this sudden ache in his chest? His jaw was even starting to hurt from clenching his jaw way too tight. Jungkook can feel Jimin behind him, knowing he was going to tease him relentlessly.

“She’ll be back,” Jimin honestly doesn’t care but he still pats Jungkook on his shoulder as his way of being supportive. 

Jungkook, however, was seething. You left him. Maybe it was because of his brother was coming home. Or some other god forsaken reason but he honestly couldn’t figure out why. Why would you even want to leave? His voice of reason trying his best to kick some sense into him but he simply refuses to listen. Everything went in one ear and right out the other. He hates the fact that Jin got to you first. He hates that Jin was your first in most things and he hates that even though he’s right here, Jin is who you’re worried about. But it seem like you couldn’t get over the fact that they were brothers. Jungkook never saw you as ‘Jin’s ex’. You were you. His sweet ___.

“Fuck!” Jungkook curses, punching a hole straight through the seemingly paper-thin wall. 

Jimin clicks his tongue, his lips pulling back into a snarl at the tantrum Jungkook was throwing. He didn’t feel like dealing with this as he pushes himself off the wall and standing in front him. 

It was supposed to be him. He was supposed to be your first. He was supposed to be your only love. Your true love. Sadly, he didn’t know you then. He only knew of you. He only saw pieces of you. Was he not good enough for you?

“If you’re gonna destroy shit then make sure it’s _yours_. You big ass baby.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jungkook runs off to his room and slams his door behind him. He ends up waking up most of the party-goers that were sound asleep downstairs.

Why couldn’t you let go of the fact that he was Jin’s brother?

He didn’t care, so why did you?

He found himself thrashing around in his room.

He finally got you. Why did you have to go and leave him all alone? He could feel his anger bubble over but, he quickly catches himself as he huffs.

Thank god you weren’t here to see him like this. Then again if you were here he wouldn’t be acting the way that he was.

He smiles with his thoughts on how you truly made him feel.

He’s loved you ever since he’d laid his eyes on you and he’d stop at nothing to get you to see that.


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook remembers everything that happened the night before. Why did you have to leave him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is a flashback, other than that. Enjoy

_“So Hyung... I was thinking...” Jungkook’s begins but as soon as he turns the corner to the kitchen his steps falter. His bright smile falls when he lays eyes on you._

_Who are you?_

_Why were you here?_

_He’s never seen you around the house or near Jin and he knows exactly who Jin’s group of friends are. You’re an enigma. One he definitely would want to explore. He couldn’t fathom just how pretty you are. It felt like his brain was beginning to short circuit._

_Words? He couldn’t find them even though he so desperately wanted to talk to you. Just by looking at you, he just knew you were different. You’re not like the other women Jin has ever had around if you could even call them that. Though, he wouldn’t mind getting to know you on a more personal level._

_He thinks it’s the way your thick-framed glasses sat low on the bridge of your nose. It complements your face and he notes how much he loves the way it accents your button nose. He would love to be able to kiss it, to... boop it._

_Would you even like that...?_

_He also thinks it’s the way the silver jewels glisten when you turn with the way the sun shines to hit it just right. The spider bites piercings and belly button piercing all look good on you but what’s really seems to hold his attention was the multitude of tattoos that covers your body from head to toe. When you move, they seem to dance against your skin. Flowers, Stars, and More, they fit you from what he could see. He wants to see the rest that’s covered by the article of clothing you chose to wear if you let him._

_He lets his eyes wander, taking in the way your ripped white skinny jeans seem to hug your figure just right. The brown tribal print halter hugs your upper body just right. And even your simple makeup made you look stunning. It wasn’t too heavy, didn’t look caked on like how Jin’s past exes would wear. Stunning. Absolutely pretty._

_Jungkook finds himself fascinated with the idea of you._

_He doesn’t realize that you and Jin are staring at him. Did you say something? Did he miss hearing your voice? He wonders what you sound like. Maybe soft and sweet... Delicate. It hasn’t even been 30 minutes yet and you’ve already managed to wrap him around your finger._

_“Jungkook!” Jin’s has a bite to his words. Like he’s close to snapping. It startles the poor boy, breaking him out of his thoughts. You lower your head under Jungkook’s scrutiny, his gaze is way too intense for your liking. Your smile looks uneasy but it’s there. You’re anxious._

_The air around you is more than awkward._

_“Does he always look at people he doesn’t know like that?” You whisper and it brings both of them back to their senses._

_“No... I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Jin sighs feign innocence but he knows Jungkook can still hear you._

_“Okay so... Who is this?”_

_Jungkook looks pleased with Jin’s discomfort. He looks like he’s battling within his mind. Should he tell you? He really doesn’t want you interacting with Jungkook because he knows if he gets you entangled in his web, he’ll never let you go. He’s seen it first hand. And well... he likes to believe you don’t deserve any of that._

_“Are you hungry, baby?”_

_“I mean... I could eat but you still didn’t answer my question...” You roll your eyes as your lips turn into a knowing frowning. You know he’s trying his best to change the subject, not wanting the two of you to become acquainted._

_Jungkook clears his throat, catching both of your attention as he introduces himself to you since his brother doesn’t. He wants to put a name to that pretty face of yours._

_“I’m Jungkook. I’m his younger brother. You are?”_

_“Um, I’m ___. N-Nice to meet you, Jungkook.”_

_“The pleasure is all mine.” There’s a sort of gleam that shines in his eyes when he talks to you. You can’t put your finger on it but it throws you for a loop. You’re weary of the younger but you try not to let it show. Jungkook turns back towards Jin once he figures you’re done talking. “So... what is she to you?”_

_“Obviously my girlfriend.” Jin helps you down from the counter, throwing his arm around your waist to pull you closer. In a way to try and insert his dominance, he gives you a peck on the cheek and then your collarbone. He has to show him that you’re his. He has to show Jungkook that he doesn’t have a chance with you._

_You felt uncomfortable in their presence, unsure of why the two of them have been having the strange pissing contest. At this point, you’re ready to leave._

_Jungkook lips compress into a thin line. The smile is wiped off his face as his heart sinks into the pit of his stomach. Was Jin was abandoning him again? Did it really matter? He had Jimin now... but still._

_“G-Girlfriend?”_

_Jungkook wanted to hate you like he hates so many of his friends and ex’s but... for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to. There was something inside of him that honestly didn’t want to._

_“Just ignore him. I always do.”_

_"I’m right here. I can fucking hear you.”_

_“Good. Now go away.” Jin rebuttals, “I don’t want you here.”_

_“Seriously? Don’t be mean, Jinnie. That’s your brother...” You slap him on the chest, disapproving of the way he’s treating his brother. You don’t notice the way he curls his lip in disgust._

_“Wish I never had one.”_

_The way he and his brother stare daggers into each other and the way Jungkook clenches his fist in anger. To Jin, his little brother has always been a pain in his ass. A sharp thorn in his side. He never wanted to be his guardian, didn’t want to take care of him once their grandmother gave up on them. He always felt that he was a lingering shadow that he couldn’t get rid of. He hoped once Jungkook graduated from High School that he was ready to be on his own. Ready to experience what the world had to offer. But... that wasn’t the case and he ended up with not only one but two roommates in the likes of him and Jimin. Jimin... Jin could tolerate it. Jimin stayed in his corner of the house. Most of the time he only sees him at night or when he’s getting something from the kitchen._

_Jungkook, however, was always there._

_He hates what his life has become._

_He wishes he could turn back time. Wishes he could bring their parents back just so he could push Jungkook off on them but fate seems to have other plans._

_“Hey, are you okay? You look pale...” Jungkook could sense the genuine concern in your velvety voice. Your voice was so airy and soothing. He could listen to it all day._

_“Jungkook!” Jin's voice is harsh. Demanding even but, Jungkook simply waves him off. He’s not scared of Jin if anything he’s a big softy when it comes down to it but, hearing you yelp from being startled broke him out his daze. Do you scare easily? He’s intrigued._

_“I’m fine.”_

_“Are you sure? You don’t look so good.”_

_You take a step forward but Jin’s quick to stop you. He holds you back behind his arm because he knew that look. The one where his pupils grow darker in color, turning black like a void. The look he got when he saw something or someone he liked. Something or someone that he wanted._

_Jin’s glare should be enough to scare him. To let him know to knock it off. But it’s not. Jin only finds his brother smirking back at him as if to challenge him._

_“I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.”_

_“Last time...” Jungkook reiterated softly._

_There was nothing but confusion written all over your face. You try to get Jin’s attention by giving his arm a tender squeeze. But, he simply ignores it. He doesn’t want to answer any question you might have about Jungkook. You hold onto him like your life depends on it. He wastes no time dragging you toward the living room so the two of you could be alone. No doubt getting you away from him. He even noticed Jin was ignoring him like he wasn't there. Much to Jin’s dismay, you turn around and wave. You gave Jungkook the most sincere smile he’s ever seen you give to anyone._

_“It was nice meeting you Jungkook!”_

_“It was nice to meet you too...” Jungkook trails off. His normal chocolate pupils dilate as his gaze lingers. “You...”_

_His mind runs a mile a minute as he heads back to his room, dragging his feet against the wooden floor. He locks himself inside and throws himself onto the bed. There’s a sense of dread he has, wishing he could talk to you more. He thought what he was feeling was a sense of embarrassment but... that’s... that’s not it. Not even close._

_He was enjoying the attention you were giving him. He relished in it._

_“___...” He’ll remember your name. He’ll make sure of it. He closes his eyes and immediately, you were conjured into his mind. He wanted more._

_He wanted you._

_Right when he felt himself beginning to relax, Jin’s words began resonating in his mind._

_‘I don’t want a repeat of last time...’_

_Of course, Jungkook knew who he was referring to. Jin’s ex. There wasn’t much he could say about Sun-Hi. Jin’s last girlfriend. If you want to get technical, his crazy and delusional ex. As soon as he thought of her name, the memories came rushing back full force. Her love for both of them drove her batshit crazy. Of course, Jungkook was able to play on her love to hurt Seokjin._

_Hurt Jin the way he felt hurt by him._

_Like how Seokjin cast him aside after their parents died. After their grandmother abandoned them. At how Jin abandoned him and left him to believe he was an outcast, that he didn’t belong. It made Jungkook feel as if he was alone. He had no one._

_Betrayal. Pain. Anger. Rage. That’s all he knew whenever he would stare into the eyes of his older brother._

_He found himself seeking comfort in other people. Once in a very toxic relationship that ended tragically. Something Jungkook was told to never speak about. Something Jin never acknowledged._

_”Such a pity...” Jungkook snorts. If anyone else could hear him, they’d think he was crazy too. His mind ran back to the thought of you until he heard you giggle. He opens his door to listen, walking to the edge of the stairs to sit down._

_“Jin...” You gasp. “Your brother...”_

_“What about him?”_

_“What if he comes down here?”_

_Jungkook could hear Jin groan. He knows Jin’s not fond of you speaking of him so much either._

_“So what? It’s not like he doesn’t watch porn...”_

_“Okay... but still I don’t want him--”_

_“Baby...It’s fine... He won’t I promise.”_

_You nod and Jin takes the time to begins climb up your body, laying you back against the arm of the couch. He begins trailing kissing down your neck as you moan. It’s so soft and sweet and Jungkook finds he’s not really mad. Especially if he can listen to you like this._

_Jungkook could see right into the living room where you two were situated on the couch._

_What he would give for it to be him instead..._

* * *

The memory of the first time the two of you met floods his mind. He knew exactly what it was a reminder for. Pining over someone who was never yours is a terrible thing. Did he care though? Hell no. You were meant to be his. Destined even. And, he knew he would stop at nothing to get you to see. Even if that meant taking you right from under Seokjin’s nose. 

He checks the time on his phone and sighs. He doesn’t know what to do with himself right now. Seeing memory after memory didn’t help the poor boy relax and it sure as hell didn’t keep his mind from going down memory lane. 

You left him to his thoughts. He felt empty. He really couldn’t understand why you were so hellbent on leaving him anyway. All he could do was let you go... He learned that from none other than Ji Yeon. Jin’s little fling. The person that pushed you right into his arms.

Just the thought of it has his grin coming back ten-fold, spreading across his face like wildfire. Especially when he started thinking about the incredible night the two of you had last night. Your sex drive was impressive and Jungkook found himself wanting so much more.

He _needed_ more. 

He _craved_ more. 

He unlocks his phone while disregarding the missed calls from Jin and the others. He made a beeline for his pictures, more specifically, his pictures of you. He had so many of you just sleeping since your favorite outfit to sleep in was either lingerie or nude. You explained that it was because you always got hot easily but Jungkook countered that you wouldn’t be so hot if you didn’t sleep with heavy blankets either. He’s definitely not complaining though. 

He remembers a specific night. The night before you finally broke up with Seokjin. Jin took you out on a date just to break the news that he was leaving you for some other woman. That night you got drunk out of your mind and you found yourself taking a taxi back to his place. Jungkook doesn’t know why their house was the first place you thought to go but he let you in any way. Their guest bedroom was your shelter that night and you had already stripped and face planted on the bed. Makeup smeared, dry tear streaks cling to your face. By the time Jungkook decided he was going to go in and talk to you, you were already knocked out. You had cried yourself to sleep. The disappointment began setting in. He wanted to see where your head was at but he realized that tonight might not have been a good night away. He knew you most likely would need some time before you would be ready but he had all the time in the world. He’s more than willing to wait.

He realized too late that you had already shifted in bed, mumbling about being sorry as the red satin sheet rose a little too high. Red is definitely your color. It made the tattoo on your thigh _pop_. Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off of you. 

He needed to capture this moment.

The rational side of him knew he shouldn’t have but... he took them anyway. When you shifted again, Jungkook eyes widen more. He quickly left the room before he did something irrational. Blushing from ear to ear. 

He had other photos as well. Mainly of you doing little things around their house; cooking, cleaning, or just sitting and looking pretty. Something you’re _very_ good at. He also had a couple of you the last time they had a party and Jungkook wanted you to tattoo. He could see the passion in your eyes once you put the needle to skin. It was truly amazing.

But... if he’s being honest? Seeing the lust and desire in them is much better.

He did have a special album tucked away tight for his eyes only. His album of the nudes you’ve willingly sent him. His favorite.

Jungkook continues to swipe through the abundance of pictures while biting his lip to try and contain his smile. Every moan and every plea from last night playback through his head. It was like music to his ears. The way you were screaming his name and digging your nails into his back, begging him to go deeper. To go harder. 

He _relished_ in it. 

He found himself lying back on his bed and swiftly pulls his sweats down to his mid-thigh. His half-hardened cock lays flushed against his stomach. God, your thighs are so plump and beautiful. He never knew he could fall in love with a body part. But, the way your dragon tattoo wraps around it as it's lying in a bed of roses is so damn sexy. It was his favorite marking you had. So visibly striking for him. With all the colors and the actual design, he admired it so much. Plus it was one of his favorite body parts. He worships your body like the goddess you are. 

He reminisces how smooth your skin felt against the pads of his fingers, kneading and grabbing at your thighs as he flattened his tongue against your folds. Slowly pushing your legs further apart to see you were dripping wet, your folds opening beautifully. Blossoming like a flower blooming. He loves sucking against your sweet swollen clit because he got off on your praises. Especially when you tell him how much of a good boy he was and how well he was doing. All of it was for him and only him and he loved it. He was so needy for you and he’d do anything to have you back in front of him.

Jungkook glances down to see how red and swollen the head of his cock has gotten. He was getting off on the memory of you sucking him, riding him, and playing with his balls. 

“___...” Jungkook moans, finally wanting to give himself a little release. He wraps his hand around his cock as he gave pump after another while whimpering and whining out for you.

It was something he knew you enjoyed. He usually did it on purpose just to hear you boss him around. God, he loved when you were rough as you smacked his cock around, denying his orgasm just to build them back up. 

He’d do anything for you, be anything for you.

But, why won’t you see it? Why wouldn’t you believe him?

Yeah, his brother was a cheating prick but, that didn’t mean that all guys were. Definitely didn’t mean he was.

“___! _Fuck_!” He moans your name again like a mantra, feeling his orgasm climbing to its peak. If only he could be in you, claim you like he did last night. You were his. Nobody else’s and he made sure you remembered that the second and third round.

Within a couple more seconds, an animalistic growl sounds from deep within when he finally came. 

The thought of teasing you was appealing in itself. He had to get the perfect angle of his cock and the load that was on his stomach. He held off taking the picture when he notices you left your panties when you were rushing; getting the idea of wrapping it around his cock and gripping himself. He smirk when the picture snapped, sending it right to you. 

He laid his head back against his pillows when he saw the bubble pop up to indicate that you were typing a message. He loved your quick replies, it shows him how important he is to you. 

**[8:59am] (You):** _Kookie, don’t tease me..._

Jungkook grins at your response. His eyes travel down to his stomach, the string of white cum laid on the chest as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. His mind is in absolute bliss after cumming for what seemed like the millionth time. He knew his body couldn’t handle another one even if he tried.

He began to feel too lazy to get up to get a washcloth to clean himself off, so he just laid there. His back press against the wall, thinking of what to say to tease you a little more.

He chuckles when he thinks back to the first round. How submissive he acted to get you to lower your guard and how easy it was to manipulate you into thinking that’s how he was.

Oh, how you were wrong.

**[9:01am]** _we could’ve had round four but, someone had to leave..._

He loves teasing you about things that weren’t under your control really. His tongue skimmed over his bottom lip. just thinking about it now...Fuck, that sounds so good.

**[9:04 am] (you):** __ _you know I had to work._

**[9:04 am] (you):** _plus your brother... I don’t want to get caught in the middle of that._

Jungkook eyebrows furrow, his grip on his phone tightening.

He wanted to throw it, break it. How do you always ruin the mood so quickly?

**[9:08am]** _why does he fucking matter?_

**[9:09am]** __ _I don’t care about him and neither should you. stop fucking bringing him up. jesus fucking christ! You really like annoying me, don’t you?_

He read over his message...

Twice. Three times.

Maybe he was too harsh but, he was tired of you bringing Jin up. It was starting to become aggravating but, he knew lashing out wouldn’t get him his way.

He would just have to show you how little Jin mattered.

His head falls back with a thud as he rubs his fingers against his temple. Wiping off the nearly dried up cum with one of his old shirts sprawled on the floor, he pulls his sweats back on.

Just thinking about it, he just fucked up. You weren’t responding quickly like usual so he knows he said something wrong. 

**[9:11am]** _I’m sorry..._

**[9:12am]** _You know how I get about Jin... I didn’t mean to go off... just stop bringing him up okay?_

**[9:12am]** ____?_

**[9:13am]** _Answer me, please... I’m sorry._

It doesn’t take much for Jungkook’s anger to flair. He’s up, running his fingers through his auburn hair.

It’s always Jin’s fault.

“Why am I always fucking up with you? I’m so fucking stupid!”

Jungkook’s fist slams against his wooden desk repeatedly which causes Jimin to come running in. The adrenaline pumping through his veins, he doesn’t feel the blood trickle from his knuckles. He continues to throw his tantrum or, his episodes as Jin would call them.

Jimin ran behind his friend, grabbing ahold of his arms and attempting to hold them behind his back as he shoves Jungkook against the wall with force.

“Fucking stop! What’s wrong with you?!”

“Let go of me!” Jungkook screams, trying his hardest to shake Jimin’s grip which for a second, it looks like he can’t. That is until he moves Jimin off of him and throws him to the ground. Jungkook’s eyes his best friend when he realizes that he can easily overpower him. He pushes Jimin to the ground and straddles his waist to pin Jimin’s arms above his head. “You’re still as weak as ever Jimin.”

“Jungkook!” Jimin screams but, Jungkook’s gone. Jimin can see it in the way his eyes are dilated and the way that he’s grinning. “I told you to stop.”

Just then Jin comes in irritated at the amount of noise the two were making. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Jimin scowls and pushes Jungkook away from him and watching him snarl back at him.

“Well, you’re making too much noise,” Jin spat, eyeing from Jungkook to Jimin, “So, keep it down.”

Jungkook waits for Jin to leave the room before flipping the bird at the close door. If he could get rid of him he would, but right now, he didn’t need anything extra keeping him away from you.

His phone rings and he scrambles to get over to the bed but, being too late as it went to voicemail. He curses himself when he realizes it was you calling, annoyed that Jimin and Jin kept you away from him. You didn’t even leave a voicemail, usually, you’d leave one but Jungkook guesses it wasn’t important when he saw the chat bubble pop up, noting you were about to send him a text but, when it went away he wondered why.

“Get out.” Jungkook’s voice was so low, Jimin almost missed it. “I said get the fuck out!”

“Whatever.” Jimin pushes his fingers through his hair and as he leaves but not before he snaps, “Next time you’re having your little fucking episode, don’t come to me. I’m not helping you.”

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Jungkook shouts, throwing the closest thing, which would be his brush, at the door. Jimin slams it shut, causing it to bounce back off the hinges.

“I only need you anyway...” Jungkook mumbles, grabbing his phone to see you did send him a text. 

**[10:14am] (you):** _I’m so sorry love..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading! And I'm so sorry for the slow updates but, I promise I'm working on them. I just get so nervous when I upload stories but, I hope You enjoy them. Feedback is always welcomed.


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook seeks you out at work to bring you back with him. He simply can't stomach the fact that you’re mad at him and he'll do anything he can to get you to see that he's sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who care, Taehyung now has [hair](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DberNTpV4AASG0-.jpg) like this. Idc lol with tattoos like [these](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/629309346/images/157cefd356a819ae335421882400.jpg).

Work was a god damn nightmare. 

The constant headache that pounded like a drum and the annoyance of almost all your clients being indecisive. You were definitely at your wit's end. On top of that, your stomach feels... _empty_. You knew you should have grabbed something from the restaurant down the street before coming in. Unfortunately for you, oversleeping and Jungkook not wanting to let you go made you late. 

You were lucky Namjoon was off today. 

You wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep it off. No distractions. No one to irritate you, no clients, no unwanted attention. Just you and a beer bottle.

“I’m never drinking that much again...” You mumble, searching through your folder for the drawing you did for one of your favorite clients. 

Aspirin has been your best friend all morning especially since you’ve decided to kick poor Hoseok to the curb. Pissed? Annoyed? You couldn’t pinpoint which emotion was at the forefront. Either way, you vowed to give him a piece of your mind once he walked through that door. Or your room door. 

Whichever comes first. 

Alas, he hadn't shown up for work yet so your plans for revenge were essentially put on hold.

Hoseok was your rock, your guardian angel. He kept you from doing anything irrational like, you know, sleeping with your ex’s little brother and going as far as spending the night. Adulting is hard sometimes. Yeah, you can make your own choices and everything but it’s always great to have a second opinion. Do you regret it? The sex... No. Not at all. It was one of the greatest fucks you’ve ever had. Better than his brother. Jungkook made sure to cater to all your needs, to stimulate you in the right places. 

To make sure you were sexually satisfied. 

You busy yourself with doodling and flipping through the pages of your art book to take your mind off your raging headache. Twirling the mechanical pencil in between your fingers, a smile grows when you come across a tattoo you remember doing for a breast cancer survivor. She loved the floral design you added around a pair of boxing gloves with a banner. The words ' _Always a fighter_ ' engraved inside the banner. It was one of your favorites you've done and you were glad she loved it just as much as you did. She ended up getting it on her side and you were more than happy to work on it as much as she desired.

You're still flipping through the book in your world, you haven't caught wind of the tall blonde-haired male waiting for you to acknowledge his presence.

“____.” His voice is low and brassy when he calls out to you. It startles you to the point of falling out of your desk chair, hissing at the rush of pain that surges through your elbow. He quickly runs up to your side, worried you may have hurt yourself. " _Holy shit!_ Are you okay??" 

“Fucking hell Tae!”

“I’m sorry! I thought you heard me the first time!” Taehyung frowns, helping you to your feet. You wave him off. You’ve had worst. Breaking your arm when you were about ten and so forth. This was nothing. Luckily you had a really low pain tolerance. “You alright?”

“Yeah... I’ll be fine. What’s up though?”

“I just came to see if you were busy is all. You have a client wanting to see you.”

“Already?” You watch as he nibbles at his lips ring, a habit you've come to realize he does when he's annoyed or nervous. It’s a pretty rare occurrence but it’s cute nonetheless. “My next appointment isn’t until four... it’s only 2:30.”

“She said she didn’t have one so it’s a walk-in.” Taehyung shrugs, “She asked for you by name so that’s why I’m here! She mentioned something about a piercing.”

“Oh...” You sigh, not trying to deal with anyone other who has scheduled an appointment with you but most likely she won’t let anyone else pierce her. You don’t have a choice. “Well tell her I'll be out to speak with her in a minute."

You muster up the most sincere smile you can but you know Taehyung can see through your bull shit. And well, he was there last night so he knows what kind of night you had.

“I can tell her to make an appointment. It’s no problem.”

“No, No... I’ll talk to her. It’s fine. Just tell her I’ll be out in a second.”

"Sure thing, boss!" Taehyung chuckles, leaving you to get ready. Or at least as much as your head will allow. It’s not as bad as it was an hour ago but you still need to eat for your medicine to kick in.

Unlocking your phone, you notice numerous texts from Jungkook along with a couple of other people. Just as you go to respond, you hear a loud crash and the sound of what seems like glass breaking. You're quick to run out to see what all the commotion was about and to make sure he was okay when you see _her_.

“Took you long enough. Jesus Christ.” She flips her long dark brown hair over her shoulder and smirks. She knows what effect she has one you. She knows just how much you hate her guts and yet, here she is. In the flesh. Honestly, you were shocked to see her anywhere near the shop since she always expressed she would never come to this side of town. It was always _ghetto_ to her, filthy. Even if that was far from the case. 

And yet... here she was.

Jung Ji Yeon.

Seokjin’s new girlfriend. Or side chick... Actually, you don’t know what the hell to call her but it doesn’t stop the anger that seeps through your pores. 

She loves the fact that after all this time, she still has the ability to make your freeze. Doubt and worry. You wanted to tear that stupid grin right off her face. You've never considered harming anyone in this lifetime but she definitely makes you want to reconsider your options. She brings the worst out of you. The bigger person is who you strive to be but, now that she's right in front of you, it makes it easier said than done.

“Welcome to Bombshell Ink. How can I help you?” You grit through your teeth to control your tongue. You raise your right brow, clearly challenging her to make a scene. You could feel your irritation slip through the cracks. That was when Taehyung walks over to stand next to you as he folds his arms over his chest.

"Don't play games with me, ___."

"Whatever do you mean? You're a client, right? I'm just inquiring what you're here for." You feign innocence, batting your lashes and smiling wide. Clearly, you were pressing all the right buttons. "So, I'll ask again. _Why_ are you here?"

“Oh, I just wanted to see how you were... You know... holding up since Jin left you for me and all,” She shrugs, eyeing Taehyung like he’s a piece of meat waiting to be devoured. You can tell the gaze is making Tae’s uncomfortable as he shifts his feet. “You’re really cute, by the way. If _she_ doesn’t snatch you, I will.” She points between the two of you, sending a wink his way. She was insufferable, Taehyung could see that and he could see why you didn’t want anything to do with her. Taehyung swore he saw your whole body twitch. She was starting to get to you even though you didn't care.

“___... I can make her leave if you want me to. It’s clear you don’t want her here,” Taehyung whispers, trying to keep his voice down but he knew she heard him if the smirk was anything to go by. 

“You can try. You won’t get far.” 

You scoff, rolling your eyes so hard they might’ve gotten stuck if you weren’t careful. It’s so hard to keep your composure and to not let her get under your skin but you're so close to snapping. You take a deep breath, remembering what Hoseok told you when you were dealing with a stressful situation. It's never worth it in the end. And, here and now, you deem this confrontation one of those situations. She had Jin. You were over him. There was nothing left to talk about.

...Is what you tell yourself but you also have half a mind to launch at her like an animal. You grit your teeth together. This was not how you wanted to spend your day. 

You can feel your anxiety coming on quickly. You need to remember that she’s not worth it.

“You need to leave," Taehyung says, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulls you into his side.

“Don’t worry sweetie I was.” A wicked grin spreads across her face as she blurts out, "I just wanted you to know that I’m taking really good care of him. I’ll let him know you said hello.” She struts triumphantly towards the glass door. Before she leaves, she turns to say one last thing. "Oh! And Don’t worry. I won’t tell him about you and Jungkook either but I'm sure he’ll find out anyway.” 

“Leave. _Now!_ ” Taehyung growls.

“I always knew you were such a hoe. Way to keep in the family, ___.”

You felt the heat in your cheeks flare as she laughs her way out of the door. Embarrassed didn’t even begin to describe how you felt but with all eyes on you now, it was hard not to feel something. Especially with her airing out your business to everyone in the shop. You hadn't planned for your day to go south this fast.

Just as Taehyung opens his mouth to speak, she comes walking back into the shop like she has a purpose. An agenda. She heads straight for Taehyung who becomes defensive once she stops right in front of him.

“Oh... I was so pre-occupied with her, I forgot to give you this.” She slips a piece of paper into his hand, leaving him dumbfounded. Confused and Annoyed. He uncrumbles the paper to see her name and number scribbled upon it.

“Seriously?”

“Call me, cutie.” She blows a kiss his way, not sticking around to see swat it away. He crumbles the paper back up and tosses it in the trash bin next to the counter. There was no way in hell he was going to do that.

There’s a beat of an awkward silence that befalls the lobby. Not wanting to say anything so most the clients busy themselves with their phones or simply trying to stay hidden. You don’t see when Namjoon and his husband, Yoongi, walks through the door. And, you definitely don’t see the smile that cracks upon Taehyung face when Yoongi gives him the tightest hug.

“What happened here?”

"Um...uh...nothing! J-Just a minor accident. I'll clean it up right away." Taehyung tries to cover for both of you but it only causes Namjoon to press on. It was his day off and he trusted to leave the shop to you in the morning and apparently Hoseok in the evening. You realize that’s why he’s not here yet. 

“What kind of incident exactly, Tae?”

“A...err... a g-girl fight incident?” Taehyung counters but it come out like a question. How does one even go about explaining what exactly happened. You can see Yoongi smiling at Taehyung as he studders his way through an explanation. One that seems to please Namjoon.

You don't seem to hear them. You're too into your head to care. All you saw was red and all you wanted to do was wring her neck. Tell her off. Punch her. Hell, kick her. Something. Anything! Your passive-aggressive nature would never let you, however. Confrontations were never your strong suit and it wasn't ideal at your place of work. You replayed the encounter over and over again like a movie. You hate the fact that she was able to get inside your head, able to piss you off so much.

“Is she okay?”

“I don’t know...” Taehyung frowns, waving his hands in front of your face. You come to being faced with Namjoon, Yoongi, and Taehyung staring back in wonder. “There she is!”

“Are you with us now?” Namjoon teases but when he sees it doesn’t bring up your mood, he sighs. “Are you okay, at least?”

“I’m fine...” You lie. The thing is, however, Namjoon can tell. “Seriously Joon. I’m okay...”

“Well... You were glaring at the door. And, you look pale. What happened. Was it that girl?" Namjoon asks, turning to Taehyung for answers since you decided to stop responding.

"Yeah... She... _uh_... Shit... I let her in. I thought she was wanting something done. I didn't know she was going to cause a scene when ___ didn’t come out right away. I'm so sorry." Taehyung turns toward you. "I'll remember not to let her in if she ever comes back. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"It's okay, Tae. You're fine." Your smile is weaker than usual and three of them notice right away. Taehyung hugs you, whispering his sorry's but when you wave him off he gets the hint. He still feels bad. You, however, wanted to crawl under the nearest rock and die. Your pride? Yeah, it wouldn't let you so you lift your head up and inhale to exhale.

You knew you couldn’t let her get to you.

“I’m Fine... Anyway, what are you doing here, Joon? I thought you weren’t coming in today?”

“I wasn’t but Yoongi wanted another piercing and I promised him you would do it since he feels comfortable with you.” Namjoon laughs, looking down at the male with nothing but fondness and admiration in his eyes. “Are you available now?”

“Of course. He can come back to my space. It’s always nice seeing you, Yoongs.” You engulf him in the biggest hug you can muster up and smile. "You never come around anymore."

“Yeah, I know... This one loves to keep me to himself.”

“We miss you around here,” You mention, guiding him back to your room. Luckily it wasn’t far from the lobby with yours being the first room on the right. You only chose it because Hoseok’s was the first room on the left. You loved watching Hoseok tattoo his clients. He was carefree, always made them feel comfortable when they were nervous. It was a big ol’ happy bomb but he was your happy bomb.

Pulling back the beads hanging over your door frame, you let them walk-in first before coming in behind them. They stand in the middle of the room, waiting for further direction. It makes you giggle.

“Did you forget how this works?”

“No just waiting for you to tell me where you want me.” Yoongi grins, his smile so wide as him gums show. It’s refreshing to see, seeing as you haven’t seen Yoongi in so long. You weren’t lying when you said missed him around here. It was cute watching Yoongi blatantly flirt with an oblivious Namjoon. And, when he finally realized what was going on, he used to blush over the littlest things. You told Namjoon you believe Yoongi was his ‘ _one_ ’ and well, it gave Namjoon the needed push to finally ask Yoongi out on a date. After they decided to begin dating, Yoongi left the shop and that’s when they hired Taehyung part-time.

“You can sit over there I’ll get everything ready.” You point to the table in the corner of the room. Yoongi happily hops on top of it and lays on his back. “Where did you want it?”

You waste no time putting your tools together while Yoongi continues to talk to you and Namjoon while waiting. You take a seat on your swivel chair and scoot closer to Yoongi.

“Right here is fine.” You see him point to his right ear helix before pointing to Namjoons ear. “I want it to match his but I just don’t want as many.”

"Let me see?" You motion for Namjoon to turn his head to get a look at what Yoongi’s talking about. You note he has about 5 hoop earrings all going down the outer part of his ear. "But I think you'd look cute with it."

"Yeah... Well... My pain tolerance is very low," Yoongi chuckles, seeing you nod as if you understand. You’re the exact same way sadly. Your problem would have had many more piercings if you could take it. Your nipples and your lip took _alot_ to get through, even with Hoseok squeezing your hand... You didn’t think you were going to make it through it.

"Okay so maybe two?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Alright. Let's begin then. Lay on your side love!" Your enthusiasm isn’t lost on him, he finds it endearing and it’s one of the main reasons why he will only let you or Hoseok tattoo or pierce him.

Yoongi does as he's told, continuing to keep his mind occupied with something other than the fact that you’re about to stab his ear. Just as you go to begin cleaning his ear to start the process, your phone rings.

“Seriously...” You mentally roll your eyes, noting his ringtone that you still haven’t changed. You know you need to because he isn’t ‘ _the one that got away_ ’ anymore. He never was. Pressing ignore, you go back to trying to pierce his ear in hopes of the distraction seizing. But not even 10 seconds later, your phone rings again.

“I’m so sorry,” You sigh, smiling weakly at Yoongi but, he shrugs. Even in your place of sanctuary, you could never get away from them.

“You seem popular today.”

“Apparently. I don’t even know why.”

You knew why. It was something like a pissing contest between Seokjin and Jungkook. You would always try your best to stay out of it if you could. If anything, Jungkook always came out on top. 

You swab the rubbing alcohol against Yoongi’s ear as you continue to converse in small talk with him and Namjoon. You hoped it would distract not only him but you from everything that’s been going on. Laughing at his jokes, watching Namjoon be completely whipped for the man in front of you was a distraction in itself as much as it was cute. You’ve never seen this side of Namjoon.

"Are you ready?" You ask Yoongi who simply nods, going silent to concentrate on his breathing. "Alright. One. Two--"

Yoongi groans and squeezes Namjoon's hand for comfort. You place the first earring in. He lets out a shaky breath and gets himself ready for the next one.

"Last one."

"I'm ready. Just do it."

"Okay. One. Two. Three." And, he's done. Yoongi blows out the air he was holding when he realizes you and Namjoon are looking at him expectantly. He sits up with a hiss, his ear is burning hot but he's glad he was able to get it over with. "You can look at it over there, love." You point to the mirror hanging up next to your door opening and smiles when he squeals.

"That looks great. I love it! Thank you, ___."

"Oh good. I'm glad." You turn to Namjoon to see him throw a thumbs up your way. “I was scared you would hate it.”

“No. You always do a great job on me. Thank you.”

“No worries!” You shrug, placing your piercing tools back on the table after you finished cleaning them. “Come back anytime.”

Just as you put your tools back in your drawer, your phone rings once again, and at this point, you were starting to get irritated.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Yoongi raises his eyebrow but all you wanted to do was break it.

“No...” You toss your phone back on your desk before ushering Namjoon and Yoongi back into the lobby.

“You know they’re not gonna stop bothering you until you do,” Yoongi says and truthfully, you knew he was right but it wasn’t someone you wanted to deal with right now.

“I’ll just call them back later. It’s no biggie. Anyway! What do you two love birds have planned for the day?”

“Nothing really! He wanted the piercing but other than that we were going to get lunch and probably just chill at home.” Namjoon throws his arm around Yoongi shoulder and kisses him on the top of his head. He pulls away and smiles and you can take how lovey-dovey they are but it’s still so damn cute. You wish to have a love like that but you know it will happen one day. “How long are you here for? You and Hoseok can come over if you’d like.”

“ _Ummm_...” You look at the clock above the counter to see that it’s almost four. You hadn’t realized a whole hour has gone by. “I have an appointment at 4 but after that, I’m done. I think Hoseok is closing up the shop today though.”

“Am I invited too?” Taehyung shyly asks. You don’t miss the way the both of them look at Tae. “I-It’s okay if you say no.”

“Yeah, you can ride with ___ or Hoseok.”

As if on cue, he comes strutting with the brightest smile. He runs up to you and engulfs you in a hug. His words lost to your ears since he’s got them covered with his arms.

“H-Hoseok... I can’t-”

“Hey let up. You’re gonna kill her,” Namjoon jokingly tugs on his arm away from you but he doesn’t really move. 

“You weren’t answering me...”

“Oh that was you calling me?” You’re shocked, he rarely calls unless it was something important. “I’m sorry! I was piercing Yoong’s ear.”

“Oh shit! You finally got it?”

“Yeah, Namjoon talked ___ into doing it for me. She’s the only I’d let touch my ears.” Yoongi says so casually, you think the genuine shock on Hoseok was real if he wasn’t laughing.

“That’s cold.”

“Well, you hurt me last time.”

“It was an accident!” Hoseok frowns, “I said I was sorry...”

“Yeah, well. It still hurt.” 

They continue their bickering all the way up until Namjoon and Yoongi were about to leave. It felt like old times. It was nice from the usual crickets that seem to be the atmosphere now. Most of the tattoo artists don’t speak to one another unless it’s to talk about designs or push off clients.

You hug Yoongi goodbye and wave Namjoon off as you heard the sound of the bell over the door, toll. The telltale sign for someone entering the shop. As if on autopilot, you absentmindedly greet them.

“Hi. Welcome to—“ You trail off when you saw it was none other than Jungkook. Your eyes widen comically when the realization dawned on you. “Kook? What are you doing here?”

His hair is completely disheveled, his eyes glazed over. You wonder why he looks like he saw hell and back. When he grabs your wrist and pulls you into his chest, you feel bad. Especially when he says, “You weren’t responding to me. I thought you were mad at me.”

“I was... but, _wait_... why are you here?” You see that he still has the same clothes he had on this morning. “And why are you still in the same clothes you had on th—“

“Who is this?” 

Hoseok steps closer and glances between you and Jungkook. He knew of Jungkook but never really bothered to figure out exactly who he was or what he looked like. You knew Hoseok would disown you if he knew you were messing with two brothers. Especially two that hated each other with a passion so you decided against telling him the latter. 

“Oh! Hoseok, this is Jungkook.” You look so happy introducing him, he loves it so much. “And Jungkook. This is Hoseok, my best friend.”

You saw Jungkook eyes narrow as his face scrunched in disapproval. For as long as he has known you, this _Hoseok_ has never been seen so it left him to wonder... What exactly was he to you? Because best friend _wasn’t_ it. 

Tension swells in the air and daggers could be seen in both men’s eyes as they glare at one another. You are none the wiser, ignoring all of this to step in front of Hoseok and Jungkook.

“Let’s go to my room.”

“Hm?” 

“My room... Now Kook, come on.” 

Both men reach out to grab your hand but Jungkook is the first to lace his fingers in yours. That’s when he finally gazes down at you, his eyes soften.

“Okay, Noona.”

You blush, hurrying to drag him off to your room as Hoseok watches you leave. His scowl is prominent. Namjoon places his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder whose still facing in the general direction you left in.

“So... when are you going to tell her?” 

“What are you talking about?”

“You clearly like her,” Yoongi pipes up and Taehyung nods, “You don’t glare someone down like that unless you have a common goal.” 

“You both like ___. Everybody here can see it.”

“It’s not rocket science,” Namjoon chuckles as everyone else nods.

“But, I don’t?”

“Clearly you do, your ego was flaring just as much as his was...” Yoongi shook his head, “Tell her.”

“But I—“ Just then Hoseok phone rings cutting his conversation short. “I don’t like her...”

* * *

Jungkook settles in your desk chair and spins. He looks like a man child but it’s cute. 

“You don’t have any more clients right? You should come back to the house.”

“I’m still working. I can’t just up and leave, Kook.”

“Why not?” He whines, watching you clean up a bit because you know your other client should be here any minute. He winds his arms tight around your waist before turning you around and sitting you on your desk. “Just come back. I miss you, baby.”

He breathes in your sweet cherry blossom fragrance, placing mountains of kisses from your neck down to your collarbone. He only stops when he nudges his face into your neck, letting you roll your head to the side. You slowly become putty in his hands. His large hands wrap around your thigh to bring them up to his tiny waist so you can wrap your legs around it. He wouldn’t let you go but you didn’t have it in you to push him off. Especially with him being as clingy as he was. He was always like this with you but you found it endearing.

“Kookie... I’m still at work...” You warn, sighing wearily as he chuckles. He rests his head on your shoulder. He loves how quick he can turn you on. You’re so sensitive, it’s so sexy especially when he’s pounding into you.

“So... come back with me,” He repeats like a mantra, hoping with what little might he has that you’ll break, “Please. I need you...”

“Hey, ___! Did you—“ Hoseok stops dead in his tracks. Nose flaring at the sight in front of him. You never told him you were dating anybody and even then sometimes you’d tell him about your little rendezvous with people. He hated it either way but he’s never heard of this boy. And, he hated what he saw. Who the fuck was this Jungkook person to you?

Trying with all your might, you try to push Jungkook off of you but, of course, he wouldn’t let go. He only grips your sides harder causing you to gasp. You could’ve sworn you felt his nails digging into you too. 

Even so, it was causing you to become flustered.

“D-Did you need something Hoseok?”

“No.” He scoffs. His eyebrows furrow but he quickly turns to leave the room. “I’ll just come back when you’re not _busy_.”

“Hoseok! wait!” Your hands gripping at Jungkook’s wrist as your eyes plead for him to let go. When he looks to you, you could’ve sworn you saw an empty shell of what he once was a few seconds ago. You could also hear him growl like a guard dog protecting its owner.

"Why does he want to talk to you so badly?” Jungkook lets you stand but he begins circling around you like a predator stalking its prey. Timid and Fragile. His glare shook you to your core. You often found yourself wondering how someone could flip in a matter of seconds.

“It might’ve been something important. I don’t know. I won’t know unless you let me talk to him Jungkook. Why are you acting like this?”

Jungkook rolls his eyes and backs away to stare you down. His arms crossing over his broad chest. He simply ignores your question in favor of his own.

“Is there something going on between you two?”

“What?!” Your eyes shot up to see his darken. “N-No! Why would you even think that? We’re best friends but tha—“

“I don’t like it.”

“Jungkook...” You take a chance and step forward, trying to ease his wariness, “There’s nothing going on between us.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” You lean in to kiss him on the cheek but his head turns just in time to catch your lips. They’re wonderfully soft against his own and he could taste the cherry chapstick you frequently wear when you’re not wearing lipstick. He wants to deepen it but you quickly pull away. He chases after your lips although you put a finger up to stop him. "Not until you stop acting like this."

Jungkook nose flares, still he doesn't say anything else. He simply shrugs.

"Fine."

You see something like a switch go off when his eyes dilate a little more. His cute bunny smile turns into something sinister.

“I wouldn’t want to have to hurt him because of you.” Jungkook trails off with a crooked grin as he walks toward the door.

“What?”

“Oh nothing... Come on baby,” Jungkook coo's, strutting confidently out the door. You barely heard him although he would make good on his promise if he had to.


	4. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took him a minute to realize he had it all with you but now that its registered, Jin wants you back. The moment he sees you and Jungkook coming out of your place of work; he gets pissed. What exactly do you see in his little brother that you can't get from him?
> 
> Jin doesn't know but, he hates this feeling.

**[04:32pm]** ____... Baby girl... Can we please talk? I miss you... I would love to hear your voice._ | **READ**

**[04:35pm]** _Baby even if I talk and you listen that’s fine I don’t care... I just wanna see you baby girl..._ **| READ**

**[04:55pm]** _Still ignoring me I see smh_ **| READ.**

**[04:57pm]** _It's been four months now... Are you seriously still mad at me? How many times do I need to apologize? She meant nothing, I'm sorry. You know how sorry I am... Just please talk to me... Baby, I still love you..._ **| READ.**

To say Jin was pissed was an understatement. He continues to grit his teeth, clench his jaw together in pure irritation. He grips the steering wheel with so much force, if he was stronger he’d probably break it but right now, it’s just hurting his hand. 

You’ve been reading his text messages. He knows because you never turned off your read receipts. Plus you keep your phone on you at all times, even when you’re tattooing. But... You never once responded. He swore that maybe you went as far as to block him but that idea was proven to be wrong when his call went through. He’s left voicemails, sent you more messages as time went on. At this point, he’s sure you’ve been deleting them but fuck! You _needed_ to know how sorry he was. How sorry he still is. 

How the hell could he be so damn stupid?

He stares at the latest message he sent you that’s been left unread. It hasn’t even been two minutes... He probably shouldn’t get his hopes up because every second you don’t message or call him back, it comes crashing down.

He glances at the last message he sent you as he clenches his jaw in irritation. 

**[05:12pm]** _How long are you going to keep ignoring me? I just want you to fucking talk to me..._ | **Sent**.

Okay maybe so... he shouldn’t have been so harsh... 

He half-heartedly sighs, tossing his head back against the head rest and shutting his eyes to the noise. He simply listens to the outside world pass him by. People walking and chatting, cars passing him by. It gives him a chance to reflect on a piece of his past he’s regretted. 

The first time was a mistake. There was no doubt about that but, he found himself coming back every chance he got. Seokjin believed the sex and relationship with you was too vanilla. You weren't fun. Simply put... You weren’t _Spontaneous_. He honestly deemed Ji Yeon was better and in return, he found himself seeking her out. He found himself hanging out with her more, completely ignoring you in the progress. He didn’t even try to hide it anymore. He knew you could tell he was losing interest because as soon as you figured out what was truly going on, you ended it. He thought he would feel so much better once you did but it only made him worse. 

He couldn’t tell you why he’s still so hung up on you though... Why you’re constantly on his mind when he was the one that screwed up. He was the one that walked out of the relationship first and he was the one that drove you away. And, he began to hate himself for what he did. You told him off, cursed him out, threw things at him... _cried_... but he didn’t think you would hold a grudge _this_ long. And, he didn’t think you would find comfort in his brother either, and yet... _here we are_. 

This was exactly what Jungkook wanted.

He remembers the irksome feeling he decided to go snooping through his little brother's phone. He wanted answers so what better way to get them then through the source. 

Jungkook stupidly left it on the counter and well... his code wasn’t that hard to guess. He knew it obviously had something to do with you, almost instantly figuring out that Jungkook set it as your birthday. Seokjin let’s out a soft chuckle. Jungkook’s so far up your ass, it’s ridiculous but he understands... Maybe if he had Jungkook’s mindset, he would be too. 

Just as he unlocked his phone, his text tone sounded to let Jin know there was a text message coming through. It’s... from you. His heart plummets to the pit of his stomach, guts feeling like they’ve turned as he starts to become annoyed. Just seeing your name flash across Jungkook’s screen pisses him off more than the photo that was on your id. 

The heart emoji’s. 

The picture of you kissing his little brother.

It was all too much for him to take. 

He probably would have felt wrong for going through Jungkook's phone if it was someone else but... the reasoning was _you_. He almost destroyed his brother's phone but he refrained himself.

He saw various videos and pictures of you he’d never seen before. Jungkook even had a whole text log between the two of you... Sexting texts and even little lovey-dovey ones. He didn't think your relationship even went as far as that but he was proven wrong once again. The thing that really pissed him off was the fact that you never did any of that with him. What made Jungkook so special? 

After all of that, he decided to follow Jungkook for the day and that’s what lead him to be seated in his car, head pressed against the tinted window as he waits for Jungkook come out of your place of work. Of course, Jungkook had no idea he was spying on him though. There was something about it that felt wrong but SeokJin forced that thought to the back of his mind. He knew Jungkook believed he was getting away with secretly seeing you but Jin always had his suspicions. 

You and Jungkook were getting way too close, too fast. It happened shortly after you and Seokjin broke up actually. Precisely three months to be exact. It's bothersome how his brother wasted no time in trying to weasel his way into your life. 

Jin groans, of course, he went back to Ji Yeon. Complained about the fact that you moved on so quickly. That you didn’t love him... And, of course, he fucked the living daylights our of her thinking of you. He felt like he was in a never ending cycle, doomed to repeat an endless loop of pining and wanting.

As if she knew she was being summoned, Seokjin’s phone buzzes in his cupholder as he see’s the last person he wants to talk to. He cringes, honestly contemplating if he really wants to pick up the phone or not. 

How do you tell someone to kindly fuck off...? What has he got himself into?

“I thought I told you to lose my number, Ji Yeon. Why are you stilling call me?”

She scoffs on the other end, snickering at the fact that he hesitated, "You don't mean that sweetheart. I just miss you. I know you miss me too. Where are you anyway?"

“None of your business...”

“Don’t be like that, Jinnie.” She sighs, and he knows most likely she’s rolling her eyes at the fact that he’s being ‘ _stubborn_ ’ as she calls it. “I was calling to see if you wanted to come over, baby. I miss you.”

“And you think I miss you?” He doesn’t know what’s stopping him from ending the call. He wouldn’t have to listen to her whine about any and everything. 

"Because you wouldn't have answered if you didn't, silly. Plus you always end up in my bed," She says matter-of-factly, not even giving him a chance to voice what he wants to say. "I don't know why you're so hung up on that bitch. It's not like she's gonna take you back. You're lucky I'm even giving you sympathy sex." 

Just then he see’s you and Jungkook stepping out of the building, holding hands and looking as if you’re actually together. It’s all the proof he needs. He’s not even listening to her anymore, letting her ramble on and on becuase his focus is so on you two. He watches his little brother lean down to give you a peck on the cheek only for your face to light up. Is he annoyed? Of course, but it’s nothing to the hurt he feels especially when he still has feelings for you. The scene was sickening. He sees how you’re so quick to give in to all of Jungkook’s touches and kisses. It hurts more because you straight up lied to him. You lied to his face when he asked about your relationship and your betrayal hurt worse then Jungkook’s did.

To anyone else, the two of you look similar to a lovesick couple feigning for each other's attention but, to Jin? It was a betrayal. 

You’ve clearly moved on when he hasn’t. You found comfort when he hasn’t. And, from looking at your body language, you clearly have more feelings for Jungkook then you ever did for him. It hurts to have the conformation.

“Are you even listening?” She prodes, waiting for Jin to respond but he doesn’t. “Jinnie?”

"Don't call me again." 

“You don’t mean that… You love talking to me.” 

“Oh but I do. And, I don’t. Now get off–” 

“Oh wanted to tell you that I went to see that _bitch_ this morning.” Ji Yeon cuts him off. He’s speechless for a split second. He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not but either way, he found himself becoming furious.

“What?”

"You heard me. She doesn’t understand how much she’s hurting you baby but I—“ 

“Don’t go near her again.” 

“Why? Scared I’m going to hurt your _precious_ little ___? I didn’t even fucking touch her she had her little body guard with her. He was cute by the way.” Ji Yeon non-chalantly says, "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." 

"I don't give a fuck! Stay the fuck away from her." 

"All you do is bitch and cry about how she's so hung up on your brother. You have me! You have better--" 

"You were never better! Keep deluding yourself into thinking that, sweetheart." Jin was seething. The irritation in his voice ever so present. To think he even thought she was worth a fraction of his time. He regretted his choice so much. He regrets cheating on you with trash. “You were a meaningless fuck. You mean nothing to me.” 

He doesn’t even give her a chance to counter what he says, finally hanging the phone up only to throw it to the ground. He didn’t care if shattered it or broke it. Her voice was once soothing when he used to confide in her but now, it simply hurts his ears. Her whines are annoying, it makes him want to remove her voice box altogether. Everything was coming to a head and he was caught in the middle of it. 

“Are you kidding me...” Jin mocks when Jungkook raises your hand to his mouth to kiss the back of your hand before interlocking it with his. 

Jin was simmering, gripping at the steering wheel as his knuckles turn a ghostly white. Something told him that Jungkook was showing off as if he knew he was there.

* * *

“Why can’t we just go back to your place, Noona?”

“Because I don’t wanna go home...” You mention, grabbing his hand to hold and tossing your bag over you shoulder. You don’t see the way face lights with so much happiness. “I’d rather go eat or something. I’m starving...”

“Okay... I guess. Where did you want to go?” Jungkook frowns but he doesn’t let his distaste be known. 

He really just wanted to go back to your place and cuddle, maybe watch a movie or something. He didn’t care as long as he was with you. He’s just happy you decided to come with him is all and at this point, he doesn’t mind which direction you head as long as you were away from this place.

Away from the shop.

_Away from Hoseok._

Namjoon and Yoongi didn’t matter in his ___ filled world. He knows they would never pose a threat because of obvious reasons. They were too far up each other’s asses to care about anyone else and he could see that Taehyung had eyes for Namjoon and Yoongi, for now. Your other co-workers didn't seem like much of a threat either but Hoseok, however, Jungkook could see it in his eyes. He was way too attentive for his liking. He knows Hoseok wants more from your ‘ _friendship_ ’ as you call it but, for the life of him, he can’t figure out what it is you’re feeling. With that in mind, he ended up confronting you again because his suspicions still there. 

You reassured him by kissing him in front of Hoseok but not intentionally. Taehyung scoffs as he walked away from the scene but Jungkook could see how pissed Hoseok was. It probably didn’t help that he kissed you while staring straight into his Hoseok’s eyes. _Cocky little shit._

“I don’t know... You pick baby.” He’s brought back to the now, watching you try to find your keys in your handbag.

 _Baby_... Baby Boy... He loves when you call him little pet names. His bottom lip pokes out into a little pout. His eyes sparkle at the way you practically drool over everything he does. He can't lie, he loves it so much. 

“You’re doing that thing again.” You glance over but you don’t let it linger because he’s too cute for you to handle right now. You finally find them, pulling them out and unlocking the car. You toss your bag in the back before glancing back at him, sheilding your eyes from the scorching sun. “Spacing out again.”

“What?” 

“It’s cute. Your eyes get all big and what not and your lips like twists up.” You pinch his cheek as he gawks, trying to contain the smile that threatens to spread across his face. You don’t understand what you’re doing to him. You’re not good for his heart. 

“I’m not _cute_...” He grumbles, face redder than a tomato at the thought of it all. You’re so playful today, he loves it. “If i was _cute_... Could I do this?”

He catches you by surprise as he pulls you into his chest. It doesn’t even register that he has you in his arms and your legs wrapped around his small waist. He has you pinned against your car as his lips brush yours for a split second but you pull him in for another kiss, returning the favor and catching himoff guard too. He bites your bottom as he pulls away but just before you could go any further, your phone begins to buzz in your back pocket. You can feel it more intensely since it’s pressed against the car door. It’s much louder too. 

You ignore it in favor of playing witht the hair on the back of Jungkook’s neck and pressing your forehead against his. He slowly lets you down though he honestly doesn’t want to.

“This is nice...” You whisper, seeing him nod in agreement. He leans into your body and begins pressing tiny kisses from your cheek straight down to your neck. You let out a soft moan just as your phone begins buzzing yet again. You watch Jungkook’s expression change from amusing to a agitated in a matter of seconds. 

“Who is that?”

“I don’t know...” You’re just as confused and annoyed as he is. “It’s probably someone from work...”

You try to ease his mind but you end up irritating him further. His grip tightens on your hip.

“Why would they be calling? You're done for the day... Right?”

Your phone has been ringing off the hook and at this point, Jungkook is past being annoyed when you finally pull it out. All the color drains from your face when you see Jin’s name. 

Why was he calling you? 

You weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of an answer, hitting the volume button to silence it but before you could, Jungkook snatches it out of your hand and answers it. You try to protest but Jungkook simply moves away as he answers for you. 

“Why the fuck are you calling her Jin?” Jungkook questions, his voice cold as he grips your hand to push it away. 

“Awe... don’t be so cruel, brother,” Jin ridicules, observing the two of you with a close eye. It was charming to see you struggle to get your phone back and fail miserably. The size difference between the two of is a _little_ drastic. “Seems like you prefer my sloppy seconds. It’s okay, I wanted her too. She’s lovely... Isn’t she?” 

“What the fuck do you want Jin. She’s busy right now,” Jungkook snarls, pinning you against your car but this time it’s less sexy and a little more unexpected and scary. His tone of voice has changed and he has that glint in his eye that he gets whenever you even mention Seokjin’s name. 

“You’re hurting me, Kook...” You shove his hand away but he’s quick to engulf you in a hug. “Just hang up...”

“Where are you?”

“No where... Everywhere... I have eyes and ears all over, _brother_.”

“And, I’m supposed to be scared?”

“You should be. You will be."

"Is that a threat?" Jungkook growls, searching the vicinity to see if he can spot him. He felt as if he was being watched for some time now but he wasn’t sure if it was his paranoia or not. But now... his suspicions were confirmed. He knew Jin or one of his flunkies were close by. 

"That's a promise." Jin chuckles, stepping out of his car to stalk over to the two of you. 

He can see Seokjin coming and just to piss him off, Jungkook decides to put on another show as he leans in to kiss you while he still holds the phone to his ear. He’s glad you didn’t deny him either.

Jin sees everything as he clears his throat. You didn’t realize he was standing so close. You jump away from Jungkook only to see him scowl. Why would you do that? 

“Why are you here?” Jungkook starts, pulling you back into his side.

“You always knew how to piss me off.” Jin rolls his eyes, ignoring Jungkook as glances between the two of you. ”I told you I missed you but I guess you were too busy keeping it in the family.”

Of course, he’d resort to belittling you. It was his only defense mechanism for rejection.

“It’s not even like that... Why are you here, Seokjin?” 

“I just told you.” Jin steps forward to caress your cheek but Jungkook pushes him back as he falls to the ground. He clicks his tongue, getting up to dust of his pants. This was really starting to piss him off. “Didn’t you get any of my text?”

“No.”

“I don’t believe you…”

“She doesn’t fucking miss you.” Jungkook blurts out with confidence.

From the many people walking past you on the busy street, they would think Jungkook was saving you from Jin but, Jungkook had his own agenda. Jin wasn’t going to take you away from him. He doubts he could now with your trust in him thrown out of the window but, you were his.

He’d have to make sure you remembered that.

“Butt out Jungkook. You’re getting on my last fucking nerve. This is between me and ___.”

“I have nothing to say to you now leave me alone.” You try to step aside but Jin swoops around you to grab your waist.

“Tell me you miss me because I missed you so fucking much.”

“I don’t now let me go!” You shove him this time only to hear him growl. He’s sick of being your punching bag.

“You’re lying.” Jin laughs at the both of you, scoffing at how pathetic all of this is. “It’s so adorable to see him acting like your little bodyguard.”

“Fuck you!” You snap, “You don’t have the fucking right with everything that you put me through! I don’t wanna fucking see you again you piece of shit.” You storm away right after and Jungkook can’t help but think of how sexy you look telling Jin off. 

You don't get far when Jin yells, “I wonder if she’ll still be with you once she discovers your secret!”

You halt in your tracks as Jungkook simultaneously snaps his head in Jin’s direction. 

“What secret?”

“I don’t have anything to hide...” Jungkook grits through his teeth, glaring solely at his brother. If looks could kill, Jin would definitely be 12-feet under with yours and Jungkook’s glares combined.

“What is he talking about Kook?” You turn around to see Jin smirking. He’d caught your attention.

“Drop it…” Jungkook warns. He’s so pissed at Jin, he hadn’t realized you were standing in front of him with your arms crossed. At times you hated your height difference and this was one of them. You weren’t as intimidating as you thought you were.

“Jungkook...” You deadpan. Your voice was soft but, firm. 

His eyes catch yours as you stare back into his, slowly grabbing his hand and lacing them together to reassure him. You immediately see his guard begin to plummet. He’s conflicted with his feelings of anger and sorrow. He hates how you make him feel. He was so soft for you.

Jin knew how to press Jungkook’s buttons, it was evident here and now. You don’t know what he was trying to accomplish but he seems to have completely rattled Jungkook. You can see the panic in his eyes, the delight in Jin’s. He got exactly what he wanted as he turns to leave.

“See you around.” Jin smiles devilishly, giving a sinister lopsided grin. He pats Jungkook on the back and making his way to his car. Proud. He was proud of the riff he thought he caused between you two. He knew Jungkook was unraveling as he left the scene behind.

“Hey…” You greet trying to ease his messy mind, “Here. Look at me. You know you can tell me–”

“Fucking drop it!” You flinch back when he raises his voice, something he’s never done with you. Stepping back, you let go of his hand. He felt the warmth leave, immediately regretting his actions. He reaches out for you but you hold your hand out for him to stop. 

He hangs his head in shame. You need to know what he’s done in the past but right now. It definitely wasn’t the right time.

“If you didn’t want to tell me all you had to do was say so.”

“I-I know. I’m sorry Noona.”

He purses his lips together as he looks through his lashes at you. His emotions getting the better of him at the moment but on the outside? He looks cool, calm, and collected. You would never know what he was thinking because he was good at hiding some of his emotions.

“Jungkook,” You keen, stepping in front of him to get him to stop provoking his brother, “Look at me…”

“Noona…”

“No.” He tries to look away but you grab him by his jaw to get him to look at you. “What did I tell you about that?”

“Sorry…” He whines.

He heard Jin’s engine rev, watching Jungkook lays his head on your shoulder. If Jin didn’t notice it before, he did now when Jungkook eyes flicker to look toward his car. They unknowingly lock eyes as a lopsided grin spread across Jungkook’s face as his long bangs fall in his face to slightly block his view. 

Jin knew Jungkook was mocking him too. 

You were obviously still oblivious and decided to stick to his side like glue.

You stand on your toes, wrapping your hand around his neck to pull him closer. He eagerly leans forward. You press a long drawn out kiss to his lips, leaving both you breathless.

Jin couldn’t take it anymore, pulling out of the parking space he was occupying and sped away. 

“It’s fine. Let’s just go to my place for now...”

He got what he wanted. It was only a matter of time before whatever the two of you had become a destructive mess.

He wants to show you... He _needs_ to show you he was sorry. 


	5. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wants you to know how good you make him feel.

It’s not long that you’re back at your apartment. You toe off your shoes as the thought of relaxing takes over your body. Jungkook makes himself at home as well, throwing himself onto the love couch that sits in the middle of your living room. He slouches back with his head hung low in shame. He’s even picking at his nails and letting out various sighs. The telltale sign that he’s still stewing in his thoughts. You want to feel bad, want to help... But he won’t tell you what’s wrong either. The drive there was nothing short of a dud because there was nothing but awkward silence and a lot of grunting and groaning and ‘ _ I don’t wanna talk about it _ ’.

He hates feeling this way and if he’s being honest, he despises possessing emotions at all but with you... It was intoxicating. He’s competent enough to adopt the feelings you show him and he wants to believe that what emotions he does show is being genuinely reciprocated. He would describe it as a love/hate relationship. A difficult feat. A luscious high. 

What was he to do? He knew one of these days he was going to have to tell you what Seokjin meant. What actually happened between him and Jin’s ex but... Today was not  _ that  _ day. 

It was a desperate move on Seokjin’s part but... it worked. It made you curious and he knows you’re not going to let it go any time soon. It was only a matter of time before all his secrets would be revealed and he would lose you forever.

“It’s...  _ always  _ fucking Jin... His fault... Always his fault...” Jungkook mumbles, leaving you confused as to what he’s saying. You can tell he was getting worked up because his breathing began picking up as he glared straight at the white wall.

“Hey... Kook?” You try to get his attention but it’s no use. He’s so into his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed you sat down next to him. You wonder what’s on his mind... Maybe it’s what Seokjin was hinting at. 

He can feel your hand on his arms, feel you shake him to get his attention but at the moment, it doesn’t register. His mind is scrambled that the only thing he can focus on is his hatred he has towards his brother.  _ Brother _ ... A term he uses loosely because he’s anything but.

Everything that’s happening is Jin’s fault. He’s always the one whose presence has an annoying way of fucking everything up. You were both happy until he showed his face... You weren’t asking questions, being in his business. Jin... Jin... Jin...  _ JIN _ -

“Jungkook!” 

“ _ What _ ?!” He snaps his head in your direction, hardened eyes immediately softening when he realizes you’re here. He has to stop spacing out so much. He stiffens once he realizes he just yelled at you. He hadn’t meant to. He knew he had no right to be mad. At least not at you.

You take a deep breath as he frowns at your expression, he knows you’re about to ask again. You’re just thinking of a better way to word it.

“Okay Baby... What’s going on? You know you can always talk to me... It’s okay if--”

“ _ Ohmygod _ ! Why can’t you just let it go?! Jesus ___. Shutup!” Jungkook yells. He feels like he’s about to pull his hair out of his head. You were always so stubborn.

“First of all, lower your fucking tone. You’re in my house I can easily kick you out.” You shot back, standing to your feet to head toward the kitchen. He tries his best to prevent you from leaving but you snatch your hand out of his grip and proceed to walk away. You weren’t going to give in that easily, leaving him alone to stew in his thoughts. He needs to reel in his emotions and fast.

He wants to get up to follow you. He wants to tug you into his lap and never let go but you’re angry with him and even though it’s sexy ass hell, he hates when it’s directed toward him. 

He watches you struggle to get the glasses off the top shelf in the cabinet as you go on and on about not wanting to be in the middle of their ‘ _ issues _ ’. Usually, he’d get angry at this point but he can’t find it in himself to be. Instead, he ducks his head in defeat as his hair falls in his face. 

He doesn’t say a word. 

You notice this, knowing he’s regretting it because it’s literally the only time he gets this way. He knows he’s wrong. He just needed an outlet but he swears it wasn’t intentional. He definitely didn’t want you to feel like you were the reason but Jin pisses him off so much. Unfortunately, with both of them fighting for your attention, you were caught in the crossfire.

“Here...” You hand him a glass full of ice water as he takes the cup from your hand and stares at it. He didn’t really want the water but you were being hospitable so he took it anyway.

“Why is it such a hassle for you to tell me things?” You question, taking your seat back next to him. You move your legs to the side to be able to lean into his side as you await his answer. He can feel your fingers running straight through his long black hair. His eyes close to the feeling, letting you scratch to your heart’s content. You don’t seem angry anymore, which is good. 

He melts himself into your arms and you can’t help but fancy how innocent he looks. You had no idea this was his plan. You would eventually get tired of asking, he knew that. It was only a matter of time.

“I don’t wanna talk about it baby...  _ please _ ...” Jungkook grits through his teeth. You know he’s starting to get bothered again. You sensed there was something that wasn’t being said and you wanted to know what it was. For now, though, you promised to let it go. Eventually, you were going to get him to break. He was going to tell you what Jin meant. 

“Fine... We don’t have to talk about it now but, you know I’m here whenever you want to.”

“I know...” Jungkook mumbles, swishing the water around in the cup. “ _ He  _ wants to ruin what we have... I can’t let him take you from me. I can’t let anyone take you from me.”

You raised a brow while the rest of your forehead creased, you’re... confused? Only slightly. You know he’s talking about Seokjin because he always seems so hell-bent on keeping you away from Jungkook. Even earlier when you were with both of them, it was torture. There was no secret their relationship was strained and you definitely couldn’t understand how they even lived together. You suppose Jimin may have something to do with keeping the peace around there.

“Jungkook... Baby?” You watched uncomfortably as his grip tightened and he began to squeeze the glass cup a little too tight for comfort. Before you know it, the glass cup shatters in his hand. “Jungkook!”

“I...” He falters, his eyes glazed over in an unfocused stare. “Noona? I... It hurts...”

Jungkook whines and you thought he was talking solely about his hand that had clear pieces of glass shards in it and fresh blood gushing from his wound. You didn’t know he was talking about his chest too. More specifically, his heart was aching for you. There was so much he could take before he eventually snapped but, right now he’s trying to keep it together.

He doesn’t want to lose you.

“Clearly! You have glass stuck in your fucking hand now. We have to clean it and get the glass shards out.” 

Jungkook grimaces, the wrinkles across his forehead outlining his little bunny scrunch, “Do we? Can’t I just leave it?”

“Yes we do.” You roll your eyes at his stubbornness. “And, no baby... let me see.”

He glances down to see what he’s done. It wasn’t  _ that _ bad honestly. It was one or two pieces, at the most. He thinks about what he did, the pain becomes nonexistent to the pain of being away from you. He glances down at the fluffy carpet that still held pieces of glass in it. You still needed to clean it up so neither you nor your roommates would step on it by accident. 

“Look at me, baby.” He does once you grab his injured hand again. You see his gaze soften from the demeanor he just a minute ago. Your fingers ghost over the glass as he closes his eyes to the feeling of you kissing his hand. He relaxes almost instantly. He knows he shouldn’t like it this much but the sight of you with his blood anywhere near you was such an arousing feeling. His eyes were half-lidded, You really had no idea what you were doing to him.

Jungkook catches you off guard by tugging you back onto his lap and in his arms. You take it upon yourself to play with the helix of his right ear. He even huffs out a muffled sigh, relaxing further as the stress begins to dissipate. You can see a half-smile form as the contentment settles on his face. 

He catches your hand with his non-injured hand and brings it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. It catches you off guard but you quickly reel it back in. “We can do that later. I want you right now.” 

“What?” You frown as you try to wiggle your way out of his grip. “No, No... We need to do it now. You’ll get an infection and I need to disinfe--“ 

Jungkook leans closer and simply stares. Your breath hitches when your eyes meet. He’s not happy with the way your time has been going. He’s been craving you since you sat down but literally everything has gotten in the way. Him cutting his hand. You wanting to  _ talk _ . Jin. He’s so close to just picking you up and carrying you to your room no matter how hard you protest. 

“Noona,” Jungkook deadpans and it left you wondering how he can easily switch his mood from being overly moody to happily smiling to being annoyed. It gives you whiplash and if you weren’t sitting in his lap, staring at his chiseled features you would’ve thought he was someone else. He didn’t sound like himself.

You wait for him to say his piece, however. Which doesn’t take long.

“Tell me we have each other... That you won’t let him come between us...” He pleads. His eyes look... sad. He almost looks like he would cry at any given moment if you don’t say it. “Say you won’t... Noona?”

“I-I won’t baby, I promise.” You lean in to give him a soft peck on his cheek for reassurance.

“I know you won’t... Wanna know how I know?”

“How...?”

“Because you’re mine. I won’t let anyone come between us. We were meant to be together...” Jungkook goes on and on but it only makes you feel uneasy. He’s never been this possessive before and it throws you off. He continues to snuggle his face into your chest and you’re left to wonder who this person is. “Noona... Tell me you’re mine. Tell me I belong to you because I’m yours... I’ll always be yours.”

“Jungkook...”

Jungkook gazes into your eyes as you stare back into his star-dazed ones. Hurt. Humiliation. You can’t figure which feeling is prominent but you want to kiss the pain away.

“Please promise me...” 

You sigh as you begin playing with the hair on the back of his neck, “I promise.”

You place your hand on his blushed cheek as he trembles underneath your touch. It only takes a few moments for him to decide to kiss you, pressing his lips recklessly onto yours. You teeter a little, almost losing your balance when he leans forward, but he holds you firmly in his grasp. Hot, heavy, and sloppy... He devours your kisses like you were his last meal. 

You could feel his bulge slowly growing beneath you as his hands slide down to get a hard grip on your ass, hissing in agony at the rush of pain.

“Mhm! You sure you don’t want the glass shards out?” Your eyebrow raised. He cries out in defeat and nods his head, “Thought so, I’ll be right back.”

It doesn’t take long for you to retrieve the first aid kit and some tweezers from your bathroom down the hall. It was only minutes for you but it felt like an eternity for Jungkook. He curses himself for being so reckless. He's becoming impatient as he awaits your return. He fidgets with the glass shard and smirks. 

He has an idea.

One by one, he pulls the shards out of his hand and throws the bloodied remnants in a plastic bag that sat on the coffee table in front of him. The blood wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He watched it bead up into his hand. It felt good. It made him feel  _ alive _ . 

You finally emerge from the hallway to take your spot next to him. You grip his hand, ready to play surgeon but your eyes widen when the shards aren't there anymore. 

“Where did the glass go?" You ask, you're genuinely confused until you look down at the bag on the table. "Wait... Did you pull it out already?!”

You were peeved. You smack away his hand that he was using to caress the side of your face as you heave a sigh. At least you won't have to worry about him crying about it. 

“Well yeah... It didn’t hurt.”

“Okay but next time wait, baby. You could have messed up your hand.” You click your tongue, taking the wet towel to dab it against the wound. 

“I had it under control,” He mumbles before grimacing at the pain the alcohol causes. 

“Jeongguk...” You warn in a tone he’s all too familiar with. He knows he should’ve waited but the quicker he can get this done, the quicker he can have you. “Next time.  _ Wait _ . Do you understand me?”

“Yes Noona...”

“Good.”

You’re concentrating on cleaning, you don’t see the way he’s gazing at you. The softness in his eyes holds so much admiration that he doesn’t even know how to express it. So he stays quiet and just looks on. 

It doesn’t take long for you to clean the cut and bandage up his hand. You can hear him chuckle as he watches you pick up the glass and throw everything in the plastic bag. He stops you, tugging you into his arms and settling you on his lap.

“You’re so cute when you play doctor,” He beams, running his thumb over your bottom lip. 

“Well if you wouldn’t hurt yourself so much I wouldn’t have to.” 

“It’s not on purpose,” Jungkook whines and you can’t help but laugh.

He takes the opportunity to press his thumb into your mouth to let you suck on it. He hears you let out a moan, relishing in the softness your lips give. How warm your mouth feels around his thumb... It can only imagine how it would feel on another part of his body. 

When he takes his thumb back, he stares into your eyes for a split second before his lips are back on yours. He kisses you like it’s the last time as his hands trail up and down your back while he pulls you much, much closer. His hand goes to subconsciously wraps around your neck though it only serves for you to let out a soft moan. You roll your hips to try and get a little friction from his sweats as he begins to feel like he’s losing his mind. 

The kiss turns desperate and before long he’s taken to rolling his tongue up and down your neck. 

“Fuck baby...”

“You like that?” He sighs against your neck, his grip tightening around your waist. Your body always responds to his touches, leaving you thirsty for more. He loves being able to feel you. To touch you. Give you the pleasure he knows you deserve. “You don’t know what you do to me, Noona. You don’t understand how bad I want you.”

“Then take me, baby.” You notice the sparkle and curiosity his eyes once held are gone, leaving it plagued with lust and desire. He tucks his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself from taking you right here, on this couch. He’s so close to losing his mind. “Show me how much you love me grinding on you. Show me how good I make you feel, baby boy.” 

All he could do was moan his response, tossing his head back on the couch. He felt his control slipping by the second, it was too much for him to take. 

Your eyes flutter shut as he raises your shirt above your navel and you can feel his fingers playing with your belly ring. He's fixated on your body, wanting to get you naked as soon as possible. He felt the sudden shudder his touch made you feel and he couldn’t believe how unbelievably sweet you tasted as he began kissing up your stomach to get to your breast. Your skin is sweet like honey against his tongue.

He takes his sweet time, wanting you to feel everything he has to offer. He can see why Seokjin is so adamant on getting you back because it’s the reason why he doesn’t want to let you go.

You were his guilty pleasure.

The feel of your hands against his jawline, forcing him to look at you sparks more of his need and from what you can tell, he’s ready to fuck you into oblivion.

Of course, nothing ever goes as planned.

“Hey ___, I heard you come in a—  _ ohmygod _ !” She pauses when she fully registers what’s going on and turns around, “Jesus, that’s what you have a room for!” 

You look up to meet eyes with .. fumble to hop off of his lap but he refuses to let you go. 

“I thought you were out! I didn’t see your car.” You swipe at Jungkook’s hand to push it away but he simply growls. He doesn’t like that. “Stop...”

“Oh i-it’s fine it just caught me.... _ uh _ ...it caught me off guard.”

“Is Areum still here?”

“No, I think she had class if I’m not mistaken... Which is what I’m about to be late for if I don’t get going,” Nari glances at her phone while her face scrunches into a grimace. He toys with the lining of your shorts as he stared daggers into Nari. The air in the room is thick with awkward tension as you watch her frantically gather her things to head out. Trying to completely ignore the way Jungkook is all over as you try your hardest to push him away. He just wants her to leave the two of you alone.

“I’ll see you later!” You call out to her but she leaves out the front door quicker than you can blink. She doesn’t even spare you another glance. “Really?”

“What?”

“You couldn’t let me go for five seconds?” You huff annoyed that he was acting like a brat. 

“Nope... Didn’t want to.” He shrugs before standing with you in his arms. He’s sick of everyone interrupting the two of you so he’s about to cut the both of you off from the world for a few hours. 

You gasp the moment he gives your soft ass another squeeze and makes the move to pick you up in his arms. It's just you and him in the apartment. It gives him the chance to imagine it as if it's your shared apartment. That you're living together and that you were really his girlfriend and not just some on and off again fling. 

You were about to climb off his lap but he stops you with the brightest smile you've ever seen.

“I want you so bad...” He mumbles, moving your arms around his neck for you to lock them. You're always scared he's going to drop you but he hasn't yet. His grip on your thighs also gets you to lock your legs around his waist. He carries you down the hall toward your room, burying your face in the crook of his neck. “You know I won’t drop you, Noona.”

The minute you’re inside your room, he slams your back against the door. You gasp, feelings him nibble against your bottom lip. 

“You’re such a tease...”

“And you’re still a mystery... Why can’t I figure you out?” 

He tosses you on the bed and begins crawling over your body. 

“Not all mysterious are made to be solved.” He smirks, leaning in for a kiss the moment you finish talking. The way he speaks sends a chill down your spine and not in a good way, though you play it off. 

Today has just been chock full of unsolved mysteries for you. 

He pulls you up by the back of your neck, kissing you harder as his tongue brushes against your puffy lips. He wants permission to explore and you give him right away. His kisses are so rushed and sloppy as he strokes and squeeze every piece of skin he can get his hands on. Mainly your tattoo. 

He finally pulls away as a trail of saliva follows. 

You look so fucked out already and he hasn’t even really touched you yet. With Jungkook, you always had this rush of adventure. Wanting to explore everything the younger Jeon had to offer. It was something you could never explain even when someone asked you to because he just made you feel good. He made you feel alive— something Seokjin could never do. Jungkook was unpredictable and you loved that about him. But even sometimes, his unpredictability is something that leaves you bothered.

“You’re so hot when you're desperate.” 

“Quit teasing me, you ass,” You groan finally able to catch your breath. He knows the effect he has on you and he fucking loves it. “Fuck me or I’ll have someone else do it right.”

Jungkook growls, yanking your body toward him with such force that it knocks the wind from your lungs. There’s something that’s burning in his eyes, something that you can’t even tell what it is but it makes your breath hitch all the same. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

His hand comes up to wrap around your throat as his grip tightens. Your back arches of the bed the moment he spreads your legs and settles himself in between.

“You really think anyone else can fuck you like I can. You’re mistaken,  _ Noona _ .”

“Then fucking show me. You’re all talk right now, Jeon.” You don’t know what you’re asking for. He’s so riled up, he’s sure he’ll break you in half if he had the chance to.

“Oh... Don’t worry, baby. I got you.” He smirks, letting go of your throat just to begin ripping your clothes from your body. Your jean jacket is the first to go as he kisses you more passionately than before. You can feel his hands roam up your sides to pull your shirt over your head and unbutton your shorts to rip them off along with your panties. He had you laid on your queen size bed with nothing on and Jungkook took note of the fact that you didn’t even have a bra on. He licks his lips, his eyes never leaving your figure. 

He sits back to take you in, seeing your cunt glistening from being so wet. He wants to taste you but he's so damn hard. He needs his fix of you and he needs it now. His patience is running thin. 

"This..." He looms over your body, staring you right into your eyes. You watch his pupils dilate the moment he touches your clit, rolling it between his fingers and feeling it hardening. You writhe under him, so close to the edge. 

So close yet... So far away. 

He mouths down your neck toward your collarbone before grinding his teeth to leave his mark. 

"Your body... Your  _ mind _ ... It belongs to me..."

"I... Fuck!" You can’t even speak coherently as your eyes roll to the back of your head the moment his mouth latches onto your nipple. You felt a wave of pleasure wash over you. You try your best to close your legs but he simply holds you still and with him being stronger than you, he makes it look so effortless. 

He pulls away to stand to finally rid himself of his clothes. You whine at the loss of his body heat but he's right back on top of you before you know it. He gropes at your thigh, tracing over the ink that decorates it as his forehead touches yours. You could feel the warmth of his breath on your cheek, his body heat engulfing you in waves. 

It feels so wrong but... oh so right.

“Why do you love my tattoos so much?” 

“Because it looks so good on you.” His tongue rolls across his upper lip effortlessly before it gradually corks into a lopsided smirk. “Turn over and lay on your stomach.” 

Jungkook leaves no room for you to argue, watching you turn over without faltering. His eyes settle on your divinely plump ass and thighs. His tongue rolls across his lips the moment he pushes your legs further apart. He gets a quick glimpse of your pussy. It’s wetter than he’s ever seen you get before and he can’t wait to plunge his tongue into it. 

“God, I can’t wait to fuck you... but first...” He starts by spreading your cheeks again and running his tongue from the front to the back before flicking his tongue over your clit. The sensation is gone quicker than it came and you’re left to whine at the loss. His eyes closed as he savors the taste. He could listen to the sounds you make all day... If  _ he’s  _ the one causing them. “Just a quick taste, baby. Don’t be greedy.”

His finger strokes sweetly against your clit causing another orgasm build-up but this time he doesn’t let you cum. Instead, he reluctantly pulls himself away and begins to knead at your ass. 

"You’re so perfect for me.” He doesn’t give you a chance to say anything as he lands a hard smack on your ass. It makes you rock forward as it completely catches you off guard. “You love when I spank you like you’ve been a bad girl,” He says so sinisterly, his honey-laced voice making you squirm in his arm, “Don’t you?” 

“I d-do--  _ fuck _ !” He lands another spank, this one stings more than the first one. 

“Of course you do... And has he ever made you feel this way?” 

“No...”

“Of course he didn’t,” Jungkook snarls, he licks his index finger and runs it over both holes. You clench in anticipation but he doesn’t make a mve to do anything only making you whine in response. He wouldn’t give you what you wanted so easily. “And, how come he couldn’t?”

“Because he wasn’t you...”

“Good girl. You’re learning, hm?” He taunts, his hands travel to grip at your thighs again. He leans forward to nip at your tattoo, his hand coming down with another slap. He watches it jiggle and he could’ve sworn that was the sexiest groan he’s ever heard leaving your lips. “So pretty. Red is your color baby.” 

“Stop teasing me, Kook.” 

You’re so dazed from lust, you don’t realize you’re pushing back against his groin until he thrust forward.

“I don’t plan on it. I just wanted to hear you cry for me,” He chuckles, flipping you back over before shoving your legs apart. He leans down to fully run his tongue over your swollen folds, kissing and nipping at them softly. You tense and clench as he scissors them apart and smirks. You were so wet because of him and god, did he love it. He wanted you to feel every kiss his lips made, every flick of his tongue so you knew who was the one making you feel this good. 

“ _ Oh _ ...” You groan, rolling your hips and raising them slightly off the bed. He watches in awe, loving how vocal you are and how sexy you look in the moment. "I’m... Fuck me, it feels so good.”

He brings his fingers around to play with your clit, rolling it around in his fingers as his tongue flicks against your slit. He ate you out as if he’d been starving. Your essence the only thing his taste buds wanted to savor. 

“K-Kook— I’m a-about to cum... oh  _ fuck _ ! I’m gonna cum!” You nearly scream, your high coming faster than you expected it to. You quiver once he lets go, your body taking in the extra stimulation his fingers and mouth gave you as you felt the familiar build-up again. Before you know it, you were squirting against his lips and all over the bed. You try your best to squirm away but he won’t let you go, forcing you to ride out your orgasm. 

Jungkook groans, reattaching his lips to your pussy and continuing to suck you dry. Watching you cum was so hot.

“Your cum tastes so sweet...” Jungkook smirks as he gets a tight grip on your jaw and forces it open. The way your pupils were blown out, the way your tongue would hang out whenever you would look at him with those lust-filled eyes. Your exotic expressions were something he could never get enough of. 

He drools a mixture of your cum and his spit into your mouth and forces your mouth closed as he strokes your bottom lip. “Now swallow.” 

You did as you were instructed to.

You remember him doing this the other day with his cum and that’s when you discovered you actually loved it. He’s shown you a lot of things you wouldn’t have discovered on your own. 

You try to lean up to kiss him again but he shakes his head, pressing gently against your chest to get you to lay back again. 

“Is it good, baby?” 

Your vision was slightly clouded but you could make out his messy hair, the mixture of spit and cum glistening down his chin. You smile when you notice how he was staring down at you, the hunger in his eyes told you he was craving more, he wanted so much more and he was going to take it. The intimacy in the gaze tells you more than you were ready to know. 

“So good,” Your smoky voice could be heard, even your neighbors knew what was going on. “I love it.” 

“I can’t wait longer... Can I fuck you now?”

“Condom?”

Of course... 

Jungkook gets off the bed to feel around the pockets of his sweats, face-palming himself. Yup, that would be the one thing he would forget.

“I  _ had  _ one,” He mumbles, “We don’t need one.”

“Jungkook...” You warn when he tries to climb back in bed but he doesn’t take heed. Instead, he's all over you in seconds, kissing you softly. You try to pull away but he’s got you in his grasp and he couldn’t wait any longer. “Just this once...”

He nods feverishly, running his cock from your ass to your wet cunt and back. 

“I’ve wanted you all fucking day, Noona...” Jungkook gasps once he finally eases himself inside your soaked cunt only to feel you pulse around him. There was a slight resistance but eventually, you took him to the brim. “Holy shit...”

“Please move...”

Jungkook only grunts in response. You didn’t have to tell him twice. There was something about you being at his mercy, it stroked his already inflated ego.

He set a brisk pace, his pelvis slapping against your thighs as his strong arms are able to hold him up. Caging them around you, he leans forward to press his body close against yours as he continues to thrust into you. The moans and whimpers that came from you gave Jungkook the boost he needed to keep going. He could feel you start to tense around his cock, putting him on edge. 

“N-Noona. You’re gonna make m-me come if you keep doing that,” He growls. 

“You feel so good Kookie. So big.” 

“Yeah?” 

His cock twitches in response to the praise. Your head fell back against the pillows. He stretches you so good, the burn-in itself had you seeing stars, but the way he continued to toy with you and pulling you over the edge and then denying you, you loved it. Maybe you were just a masochist in that way.

He slows down to an agonizingly lazy pace while leaning in to catch your lips again. This time it was softer from before as he melts in your arms. It doesn’t take long for his animalistic side to show as he yanks you forward to get you to deepen it. His hand moves to coil around your neck, pressing just enough to have you gasping for air but not enough to cause any harm. 

Simultaneously, he began to thrust back into you and at this point, you knew you were on the verge of cumming much harder than you ever had before.

“I’m so close! Shit! Right there! Oh, God!”

‘Yeah? Right here, baby?”

“Yes! God yes!” 

“Look at you. You look so sexy with my hand around your pretty neck. Fuck you look so good. Do you wanna cum Noona?” Jungkook smirks the moment you begin nodding. Leaning in closer and pounding into you much harder, his hips stutter and he knew with the way you were milking him that he wasn’t going to last long. 

“I do! I wanna cum so bad. Make me cum...” 

He lets go of your neck, his hands moving to massage your breast. He brings his lips to kiss and suck on your nipples as he leaves fresh bruises upon your flushed skin. 

“Then cum.”

It was literally two measly words but they had your body quivering as you finally came for the third time, sending you into being overly sensitive. Jungkook chuckles at how cute you look as he pulls out to start jacking himself off. The tip red and swollen and glistening with your cum, he’s edged himself for the last time.

“Suck me,” He demands, hearing the ruffle of the sheets before feeling your warm mouth take him all the way in. What you couldn’t take, you wrap your hand around the rest and closed your eyes. You could taste his pre-cum as well as your cum on the tip of your tongue. Bobbing your head as fast as you can go without hurting your jaw, you hollow your cheeks enough to suck him a little harder. Jungkook was in pure bliss, trying to hold on for as long as he could but when you did that thing with your tongue he loves so much, he knew he was done for. He came hard. His cum coats the inside of your mouth as your eyes met his.

You smirk.

He was so fucked.

He watched you swallow hard and then stick your tongue out to show him that there was nothing left.

“Shit that was so good.” Jungkook tries to catch his breath but all he wanted to do was smother you with kisses. You giggle, feeling him kiss slowly down the side of your neck before collapsing next to you.

He tries to catch his breath before looking over at you with a bright smile.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jungkook states, dragging you closer and nuzzling his face into the side of your breast to tenderly kiss them. With all the biting he was doing, he’s sure they’re sore. He slings his arm over your waist and you notice right away his breathing begins to even out. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep. You take the chance to run your fingers through his hair.

Now that the lust has subsided, your brain wracks with everything that's happened today. From Seokjin making a sudden appearance, Jungkook's attitude... You can't help but think back to what Seokjin said.

What secrets is he hiding from you?

Did he not trust you to tell you?

So many thoughts ran through your head. There were a lot of things that didn’t add up so... 

What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to this part. I love you and I thank you!  
> Comments are welcomed! I'll try my best to answer any questions you may have.  
> Hope you enjoy! xoxo, Bunny


	6. Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jungkook wanted to do was get you something to eat and drink. What he hadn't expected was to have to deal with almost killing your roommate. It's not his fault though... She's just so damn irritating. You'd understand... Won't you?

It’s the middle of the night when Jungkook awakens from a deep slumber. He untangles himself from your limbs but stays snuggled into your breast. He never wants to leave as long as you’ll indulge him because this is a vision of heaven. A rush of ecstasy. It thrives through his body and down to his soul and it makes him feel like he’s the luckiest man alive. 

He missed waking up to you naked since the last time you were in a rush to get home and he almost missed you. If it wasn’t for Jimin he probably would have but he didn’t get to treasure it like he usually does. 

He feels like he’s floating on a high he can’t explain. He could wake up to you like this every day.

He takes advantage of the fact that you’re sleeping, leaning in close to pepper kisses all over your breast before swirling his tongue right over your nipple while playing with the other. They’re hard. It’s more than likely from the cold. He doesn’t mind it, in fact, he loves it. And that just means it feels warm against your cool skin and it makes you moan in your sleep. He sucks lightly, moving his hand from your breast down to creep up your thigh. He can feel you squirming in his grasp, whining for him to stop because you’re sore. He only hums but he doesn’t make a move to do much of anything else. 

“You don’t know understand how much you mean to me...” Jungkook mumbles, leaning over you to softly kiss your pretty reddened lips. He sees your upper lip twitch the moment you settle into the warmth his body radiates. “I fucking love you so much... it hurts. You don’t understand what the hell you do to me.”

At that moment, you turn over to get comfortable when a moan escapes your lips. He almost missed it. Jungkook finds himself reaching up to caress the side of your face as your hips dip low for you to grind against his. He wonders what you’re dreaming about. More importantly, who was it about? He could only hope it was of him.

“Mine...” He sings to no one in particular. He moves to turn over to lay on his back just he can shift your body onto his. The new position hikes your leg over his hip and brings your face inches away from the top of Jungkook’s hair. It also gives him a face full of your breast. He makes you arch your back as his mouth finds it’s placed back on your breast. He sighs in content. Yeah, this is definitely his heaven.

As much as he wanted to stay here, his throat began feeling dry but moving away seemed like a painful task. The only thing that’s motivating him to move is the fact you’re going to want something to drink and possibly eat once you wake too. Especially after the night the two of you had. So with much disdain, he untangles himself from your limbs and slips out of bed to find his sweats. Of course, in your haste to get them off you slung them across the room toward your hamper in the corner. It’s almost comical when Jungkook takes a look around the room to multiple articles of clothing lazily slung across the room.

Right before he steps out of the room, he takes one more peep at your sleeping form. It didn’t take much for you to seek out the side of the bed he’s just left for warmth, entangling yourself in the sheets he was using for cover. His heart swells at the fact that you were missing him even in your sleep. 

He lets out a yawn and scratches at his scalp before starting his mission in your kitchen. When he steps into the hall, he faintly hears the television in the living room and frowns. He hadn’t expected someone to be awake at the ungodly hour.

He tries to ignore their presence but was deemed easier said than done when they had mistaken him for you. He didn’t bother correcting her, didn’t care that she’d been talking this whole as if she was talking to you. Not even bother flicking the kitchen light on for her to see that it’s not you.

She’ll figure it out soon enough. 

“Damn. Just ignore me...” He hears the dip in the couch, seeing her rise to her feet and begin to head his way. “Did you not hear me, ___?”

Jungkook ignores her yet again, finding a small plate in the cabinet to put some fruit he knows you’ll eat on it. 

It’s when she flicks the kitchen light on to see him instead of you that she scoffs. He can hear her talking about something but it doesn’t interest him in the slightest so he continues to ignore. Which proves to be a horrible idea since now she’s right next to him. 

“Oh...” He doesn’t have to turn around to know she’s there. He knows she’s watching him, he can feel her eyes burning into the back of his skull. “It’s _you_.”

He only laughs at the venom weaved in her voice. He still doesn’t say anything and it only fuels her anger. How dare he ignore her like she’s not talking to him? What gives him the right.

“Stop fucking ignoring me!” 

“Why can’t you take a fucking hint?” Jungkook sighs. “Go back to your little crappy ass show and leave me the fuck alone, Areum. I don’t have shit to say to you.”

“Oh... So you do remember me?” 

Jungkook could only laugh as he shrugs. “Not necessarily. You’re pretty unrememberable.”

How annoying. Her voice sounds like nails scraping against the chalkboard and her stench... Jungkook feels like he’s going to gag on the overuse of her floral perfume. She and her sister were a thorn in his side, especially when her sister was dating Seokjin. He knew Areum never like neither him nor his brother, which was fine with Jungkook because the feeling was mutual. She was overbearing, overprotective, always showing places she needs to. It was annoying but Soekjin put up with it. Why? Jungkook may never know, doesn’t care to either because neither sister was anything special. Even Jungkook could see that. But, his dumb ass brother was ‘ _in love_ ’... Or at least, he thought he was until she cheated and everything went downhill from there. 

“Are you going to stand there like a fucking idiot?” Jungkook challenges, sorting through the useless crap in your fridge to grab two of your Core waters. He sets them on the counter next to your plate.

Why. Won’t. She. Leave?!

Her scoff could be heard as her footsteps grow closer. His irritation is slowly slipping through the cracks. He’s losing his grip, his temper boiling higher than he’s ever felt before. He just wants her to leave him alone. He really doesn’t feel like dealing with this right now. He just wants to get back to your room, feed you all the fruit you can handle, and fall back asleep in your arms. 

...Is that really too much to ask for?

“God, Nari told me you were here with __ but, fuck me, I thought she was lying. But here you are... In the flesh...”

“If you take a picture it’ll last much longer,” Jungkook sass is at an all-time high. 

He holds the door to make seem like he’s busying himself with searching through the fridge in hopes she’ll get the hint. He soon realizes she hasn’t yet and she wasn't going to. When she slams the fridge door shut and almost smashing his fingers, he felt like his anger was at a boiling point ready to tip over the edge.

 _The fucking audacity._

“Hello! Earth to Jungkook!" Areum waves her hands in front of his face to get his attention. Breath... _Breath_... “Are you listening to me?” 

“Do you ever shut the fuck up or do you love to hear yourself talk??” It was a serious question because this whole time she’s been talking Jungkook has tuned her out, showed her lack of attention and for the love of God, he cannot fathom how she hasn’t gotten the hint. Was he not being subtle enough? Was she just that much of an idiot? Jungkook doesn’t know, doesn’t care. He just wants to be left the fuck alone. “Like why are you still standing here? Why are you even talking to me? We don’t have anything to talk about and yet your dumb ass is still here for a reason unknown to me... Fucking go away.”

“I should kick your ass out. You don’t deserve ___... You don’t deserve anyone not after what you’ve done.” She takes another step forward as she continues to taunt and insult him and at this point, Jungkook is seething red. 

But he decides on being the bigger person, turning back on her to try and gather all the things he’d decided to take to you to snack on. 

Persistent. Too persistent for his liking.

“What’s the matter? Huh? Cat got your tongue? Or are you finally feeling some sort of fucking remorse for what you did?” She smiles triumphantly but it’s a little too cocky for Jungkook’s liking as he bawls his fist against the counter. 

She’s pushing her luck. His patience is wearing thin and he knew he was close to snapping.

He didn’t need to do anything stupid. He didn’t need to fuck up this thing he has with you over something he could possibly control.

“Walk away, Areum.” She’s so close. Too close. _Breathe_... “Get out of my face.”

It’s a clear warning that she doesn’t heed.

“What are the fucking odds...” She ridicules, “I vowed I was gonna hunt both of you down like the little _bitch_ you and your brother are and—“ 

“And, do what? What were you going to do?” Jungkook finally snapped, turning to stalk toward her without skipping a beat. She retreats just as quickly as she advanced and Jungkook could only laugh at the coward. “Exactly. You weren’t going to do shit. You’re not even worth my time.” 

She should consider herself lucky he didn’t do anything. She should be relieved that he took a step back. But...

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” She grabs his arm and pulls him back, making him stumble.

Wrong Idea...

The growl he releases from deep within his throat nothing short of animalistic as soon as he wraps his large hand around his lanky neck. He’s got her trapped against the counter and he can feel her trembling. The smugness is gone and all he can see is fear. 

Good.

“I told you to leave me alone...” His voice is condescending but teasing. He knows she can’t get her way out of this one. If he wanted to kill her right here, right now... He could. He would. If you weren’t here. He gets too close for comfort. “Stay the fuck out of my business. What I do with ___ is none of your God damn business. I swear to God if I have to tell you again there won’t be another time. Do you fucking understand me?”

“It’s only a matter of time before she figures out everything and I hope she fucking does.” 

His face is calmer than it was before as he tightens his grip only for her to gasp for air. He sure her windpipe is damaged at this point and well, at least she won’t be able to talk for a while. He doesn’t have to listen to her whiney voice. It hurts the more he tightens as she tries her best to get him to let go. 

“Br...e..”

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Huh?” Jungkook toys, finally letting go as she falls to the ground. She’s trying her best to intake as much oxygen as she possibly can. 

There’s wickedness that plagues them every time he looks at her but she can’t see the hatred in his eye. He watches as she fighting to breathe. Uncaring that she’s struggling. 

There’s a second set of footsteps padding against the wood floor in the hallway. He knew Nari had spent the night at her friend's house because you wouldn’t shut up about her finally getting some... Much to Jungkook’s disgust so that left only one person. 

You.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Jungkook quickly yanks back Areum by the hair and drags her behind the island counter before tossing her toward the floor. The last thing he needed was for you to catch wind of the fact that he almost killed your roommate. He doesn't need anything else coming in between you and him.

You’re in the kitchen quicker than he expected, rubbing the crust from your eyes and yawning. He watches in awe. You were always cute ass hell the moment you woke up.

Jungkook takes a few deep breaths when you greet him with a smile. He rushes to your side, hand reaching forward to caress the side of your face. He feels like he’s been doing it a lot lately but he can’t help it. You were stunning, even without trying.

“Baby, what’re you doing up?”

“Well... I’m thirsty for one.” You shrug it off before trying to walk around him but he stops you. “What are you doing? I’m trying to ge--”

“I got it, baby. Go back to sleep. I got you some food too. See.” He smiles triumphantly, pointing back to the two bottles of water and plate of food on the counter. That notion is short-lived when you move to step around him again. “Baby...Baby... Stop...” He grips your hand to pull you into his chest, swaying softly to keep you occupied. “I got it covered. Go back to the room. I’ll bring it to you.”

He caught wind of Areum’s groaning and trying to reach out for you. Her voice was gone but she tried to call for you. She can’t fathom how she’s gone unnoticed by you. He inhales your scent, walking you back toward the hallway as he leaned down to pepper wet kisses along your shoulder.

“Go. I’ll be there in a minute. _Wait_ for me.” He puts an emphasis on the ' _wait_ ' part. He needs time to clean up this mess.

He gives you a gentle shove to get you started on going back toward your room. You don’t budge, however, turning around to face him. Your brows crease in confusion on why he so adamant about getting you out of the kitchen.

The thorn that is Areum had almost grabbed your foot while the two of you were standing still and he couldn't have that. He stomped on her hand with the back of his heel before squishing it by moving his foot left to right. It was harsh, he admits that but he wasn’t going to let her mess everything up.

If she could scream at this very moment, Jungkook would have been fucked but, lucky for him her voice hasn’t come back yet. 

“Okay, why are you being weird?” You try to walk forward but he’s already pushing you two steps back again. “Stop that.”

“Just let me do this for you, okay? I’ll get your water.” You can’t resist his puppy eyes. Hell, you’re sure he’s the one that invented that particular look. You can’t dent how cute he looks... In the end, you give up. He said he was going to bring it to you so why not let him pamper you for the night.

“Fine.” Your sigh is the sigh of defeat and it gives Jungkook the boost he needs. “Just hurry up...”

“Of course now go.”

Jungkook waits until he hears your door slam before turning around. He moves around the island to see her still lying on the floor. He kneels down to come face to face with the small girl. 

“Stop being a brat.” He growls, so low and dangerous. Jungkook harshly grasps her chin as she closes her eyes to try the ease the pain coursing through her jaw. “You mention any of this to her and I’ll make you regret it. Understand?” 

“Are you threatening me?” Areum tenses and that in itself makes Jungkook smile widen.

“Of course."

He pushes her back toward the ground as her head slams against the floor, bouncing back like a basketball. He rolls his eyes. The water and food being his priority as he leaves her quivering on the tiled floor.

* * *

You’re growing impatient as the minute's tick by, wondering what the hell is taking him so long. He was just getting water and food... Finger food at that so it shouldn’t have taken him so long. Climbing out of bed, you decide to head back to the kitchen but when you swing the door open you’re met with Jungkook’s bare chest. Your eyes trail down before going up to see his boyish grin at your obvious googling. You were never subtle.

“Where were you going?”

“I was going to look for you...” You move sideways to get out of the way for him to step inside. “What took you so long? I’m starving and I’m dying of thirst here.”

“Oh! Your roommate was asking me a question.”

You tilt your head in confusion, brows drew together as you try to figure out what they would have to talk about. You watch him set the plate and water down before trudging back to you to wrap his arms around your waist. 

“Don’t give me that look, babe... She just wanted to know if you were awake. Something about Nari not coming home.”

“Oh... well... I knew that already.”

Jungkook shrugs, stepping backward to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulls you in by your lower back and you know exactly what he’s wanting. You climb into his lap with a soft grin, keeping your balance as best as you can with his help.

“You’re staring baby,” Jungkook tilts your head and smirks. You mold together perfectly as you heard him chuckle. “It’s adorable actually. I love it when you drool over me.” 

“I don’t know how I should take that.” 

“Take it how you want. Here.” 

He tries to feed you a berry but you’re quick to snatch it out of his hands. 

“I can feed myself you know. Thank you.” You playfully grin. 

“I know but it’s sexier if I do it.” He pouts for a split second before snatching it back before you can pop it in your mouth and pulls the berry away from reach when you try to grab it again. “Nope. Open that pretty mouth.” 

You knew there was no use in fighting Jungkook because whenever he wanted something, he was going to take it. Do it. Especially when it came to something involving you. 

“Really Kook?” You huff, tilting your head up to give him a little access as you finally give in. letting him feed you, “Are you happy now?” 

“More than you know,” He mumbles, taking a strawberry and playing with it against your lips. It was amusing to see you trying to take a bite at it but sulking when he yanks it back. This goes on for a tiny while as the two you sit, talk, and eat. When you start to lay your head on his chest and switch to laying on your side, he knows you’re beginning to fall asleep. “Sleep tight.”

He plants a kiss on your forehead only to see you fully melt in his arms and he can’t help but coo. He felt delirious, content. You were his _home_ , his comfort and he wouldn’t change any of this for the world.

It doesn't take long for you to fall asleep, your breathing evening out. You look as peaceful as ever.

“Baby?” He whispers close to your ear only for you to twitch in his hold. You don’t wake, leaving Jungkook in awe. You look so alluring in his arms, he can’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face at the thought. He feels as if he’s been flexing his face muscles a lot because of you. 

It’s just... he never thought he would ever get this far. 

When he first met you in his kitchen, he knew you weren’t like the other women Seokjin has dated. You were kind, even when his brother tried to make you see him in a different light. You were alluring, even when you weren’t trying to be. There was something about you that he found himself being drawn to. Attaching himself to you like a leech. It’s not like you had a choice in the matter because he made sure he was constantly around you. Eventually, he fell into the friend role and pushed himself further up the intimate ladder. Eventually, he found himself in your bed, drowning in your love.

He silently slips out of bed, keeping your arms coiled around a pillow as his replacement. When you snuggle up to it he knows you’re sound asleep. He stands at the foot of your bed, peering at your body as you twist and turn in your sheets. The bruises. The blue and purple hickey’s littered against your body. Jungkook licks his lips. If any were to see the state you were in, they would think your relationship -

“Maybe just one...” Jungkook grins, grabbing his phone off your dresser, and taps the camera icon. He angles and snaps more than a few photos to add to his ever-growing collection. He captures every inch, every curve, priding himself on being your personal photographer. Though, you wouldn’t know that.

He’s looking through them when the light on the back of your phone flashes, indicating there’s a call coming through. It was 4′oclock in the morning... Who in their right mind would be calling you?

It’s when he picks up the phone, his eye twitches in irritation. Why the hell was Jin calling you?

_1 New Voicemail._

Jungkook rolls his eyes, annoyed that his brother doesn’t know how to take a hint. 

He unlocks your phone with his thumbprint. He’s glad you haven’t figured out he added it. You never really check your settings much unless you’re changing your wallpaper. He noticed that a while ago and when he asked to see your phone to look up something because his phone was ‘dead’, you gave it to him. You didn’t hover and it made his heart swell that you trusted him enough to not keep tabs on what it was he was actually doing. 

He scrolls through your call log to delete Jin’s call before switching over to listen to what his brother had to say. It takes a minute for it to begin but the moment he starts to talk, Jungkook knows he’s drunk out of his mind. His go-to coping mechanism for rejection. 

So pathetic.

He simply listens as you twist within the streets and sees it lower enough for your tattoo to become visible. His fingers ghost over it, pleased when you’re responsive to his touch.

 _‘___... Fuck me... I hate this. I wish you’d talk to me instead of running to my pathetic brother.’_ Jungkook had to control himself from laughing too loud at how desperate he sounded. _‘I want you back and I’m gonna get you back... No matter what it takes. I said I was sorry; I don’t know what else you want from me. Anyway, I hope you hear this. I’ll see you soon.’_

Jungkook scowls. He erases the voicemail. He didn’t know what Jin was trying to do but it was starting to piss him off. What the fuck did that mean? Why couldn’t he just leave the two of you alone? Clearly, you were happier with him. You wanted him. 

He calms himself. Or at least tries to as much as he can. He hadn’t realized he was pinching your thigh as he was listening because you were swatting his hand away and mumbling about how much it hurt. 

He kneels next to you to give you a chaste kiss on your forehead before pulling away in a hurry. He didn’t need you walking up while he was doing what he needed to do.

He was about to put your phone back where you had it but then he saw a text from Hoseok. He huffs, jaw clenching and groaning. 

Why was everyone blowing up your phone? Why did they want to talk to you so bad? You didn’t need them, why couldn’t you see that?

Jungkook’s finger ‘ _slipped_ ’ and erased Hoseok’s text log as well as Jin’s. Well... you never responded to Jin’s so it’s not like it mattered. He made sure to delete a few others to make it seem like it was an internal phone problem and so it wasn’t too obvious. He may have been pushing it but he deleted Seokjin’s number and blocked it again. You didn’t need it anymore and he doesn’t know why you unblocked him in the first place. You have him now. You don’t need Seokjin.

He placed your phone down on the bedside table when he heard a loud crash sound in the kitchen. He checked to make sure you were still sleeping, which you were. He didn’t need you to find out what was truly going on.

“Fucking idiot...” Jungkook mutters, rounding the kitchen island to see Areum still on the floor. He yanks her up, his grip tight as he drags her down the hall. He could hear her breathing was scarce still, he wouldn’t be surprised if he broke or tore something. 

He could hear her try to mumble something under her breath but he doesn’t pay it any mind. The longer he has to deal with this, the more annoyed he’s becoming. 

He shoves her into her room, doesn’t check to make sure she’s okay before shutting the door. He’s careful not to slam it and wake you up, he pulls his phone from his sweat pocket as he makes his way back to your room to find you still knocked. He dials Jimin’s number, hearing the groggy voice of his hyung as he gives him a piece of his mind. It’s too early for phone calls, he knows but he also knew that Jimin would answer no matter what. 

As they’re talking, he hears your phone buzz against the mahogany table and see’s it light up briefly. It’s a text, he knows that but when he sees who it is, it makes him clench his own phone in a tight clutch. 

**5:43am [Hoseok]:** _hey what time do you coming in today? I need to talk to you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE Let me know what you guys think! It helps us writers continue to be motivated to complete things!
> 
> Also, I love Jungkook. (THAT IS ALL)


	7. Desparado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to become suspicious when you notice little things changing that you know you didn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to go downhill so I hope you're ready for the ride lovelies! Also, in future chapters (not this one), there are going to be detailed murder scenes. Of course, I will let you know when but, just a heads up.
> 
> Also, people ask me what 'your'[ tattoo looks like ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/62/cf/9762cf4c70a1bdeddb99713026d74c71.jpg)and I imagine the dragon is like this and laying in a bed of roses.
> 
> Also, Hobi's back! Haha.  
> Anyway- Enjoy xoxo.

The morning sun tries its best to beam through the darkening curtains but the black satin keeps it from doing so. You raise your arms above your head to stretch out your limbs, the soreness taking over every time you move. You don’t know what got into him last night. Don’t really care but it was some of the best sex you had. 

You don’t realize he’s already up and waiting for you to stir awake.

“Morning Pretty Girl!” He says cheerfully, unfazed at the way you squeal his name. Your pounding against your chest, your brain doesn’t catch up with the rest of your body until you feel his hand between your legs as he caresses the inside of your thigh. 

“What the hell Kook??” You mutter, rubbing the crust from your eyes. He only watches, finding it cute how you don’t bother covering up. 

“What? I didn’t do anything...” He laughs, “Why are you so jumpy?”

“I’m not? Wait, were you watching me while I was sleep?” You question and he nods. He didn’t see what the big deal was, he always did it whenever he spent the night. 

You sit upward to lean back against your headboard to get comfortable. 

“It’s creepy. Why?”

“I’m just admiring you like I always do.” He shrugs. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

You suddenly become self-conscious, folding under his intense gaze. You try to pull the sheets over your body to cover it but he snatches it before you can though he catches a glimpse of your breast. Biting his bottom lip to bite back his smile. 

When he sees you reach for your phone, he climbs on top of you and locks your hands above your head. Keeping you from seeing what time it truly was. He leans down to capture your lips, feeling you arch up to accommodate. He wants to feel your warm skin against his. Want to feel your breast against his chest again but instead, he rolls his tongue over the mole on the left side of your neck. The one that mirrors his.

“Jungkook...” You whine and you’re sure your roommates could hear you if they were actually there. Your head falls back against the pillows as he squeezes your hand. “Kook...”

“Just let it happen.”

He nibbles at your lip and drags it towards himself, grinning when it bounces back before kissing you harder than he did before. Your lips are his drug, he could kiss you all day long. The plushness of them coaxing so many orgasms when you wrap your lips around his cock. He loves everything about you but if he had to pick one, it would be your sexy lips. 

He rolls his tongue down, peppering kisses all the way down to the tiny bar that runs through your nipple. You let out a faint moan, eyes closed feeling euphoric every time he kisses any part of you. He’s so hard already, he wants another round before you have to leave but he knows once you figure out what time it is, you’re going to go insane. So he enjoys what he can and right now that’s sucking on your nipple until his heart's content. 

“I love your breast so much,” He mumbles as he gives the right a proper squeeze. He maneuvers himself so his thigh could be positioned right at your core. He wants you to use it to get off, wanting to feel just how wet you are because of him. 

He draws his thigh closer, urging you to move your hips. It hurts so good and you know he’s not going to stop until you get off. His hooded eyes taking in your body, your pleasure. You really don’t know what you do to him.

“Fuck...” 

“That’s right, baby. Let it out. Let me hear you.”

You can feel just how hard he is for you. Can feel just how eager he is to give it to you again like he did last night but your phone ringing disrupts your thoughts, bringing you back to your senses.

You stop abruptly, eliciting a growl from Jungkook. Annoyed that whoever it is keeps calling. He has an idea of who it might be and it’s pissing him off the more he continues to think about it.

“Kook...” He doesn’t realize he’s doing it, his hands gripping your wrist tighter. “Jungkook... Ow... T-That hurts...”

He only growls again but doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t let up either and you’re sure you’re losing circulation. 

“Jungkook!”

He startles, glancing down out you. His chocolate bambi eyes widen with concern. “I-I’m sorry...”

“What the hell...?” You snatch your wrist from his hands as he reluctantly moves. That’s when you realize it’s way too bright for it to be early morning. Had you overslept? “Wait, what time is it?” 

“Does it matter...?” He tries to crawl over your figure again but frowns when you make the move to get to your phone instead. He grabs it off your nightstand and holds it above your head. 

“Stop playing. Give me my phone...” You stare him down, crossing your arms over your chest and it distracts him enough for you to grab your phone from him.

Checking the time, your eyes widen with panic. Shooting up out of the bed only to trip over the covers and fall to the ground. You wince when the pain shoots through you like an electric current but you’d have to endure it because it was now 10:42 and you were almost three hours late. “Shit! Fuck! I’m so late. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ ” 

“What??” Jungkook cocks his head to the side, confused about why you were rushing around your room like a madwoman but he took pride in the way you were limping.

“I’m so late! Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I didn’t know you had somewhere to be,” Jungkook nonchalantly shrugs, moving back to lean against your headboard as he chuckles. It’s so low, you don’t even hear him with you running around.

Who knew turning off your alarm would have you acting so dramatic.

“Well? Did you forget to set your alarm, Noona?”

“I could’ve sworn I set it. I never forget to.”

“You did this time.” His tone was mocking yours because he knew it was his fault. You didn’t and he wouldn’t dare tell you that he was the one who did. 

His eyes follows you as you run in and out of the bathroom to try to find your body wash or any type of soap for that matter because oddly, neither were in there. 

Today felt like everything that could go wrong did.

He’s scrolling through his phone but what you don’t see was the grip he had on it. He was seething, irritated but he couldn’t let you see that so he kept quiet for the moment unless you asked him something. He feels vibration after vibration of calls and texts coming in seeing their from Hoseok and Namjoon underneath his leg. He let it be until he heard you draw back the curtain and turn on your shower.

“Fucking hell.” He mumbles, removing the phone from under his leg to look through the notifications. 

Both of them were wondering where you were. Hoseok texts were more in-depth, telling you, ‘ _they’ll come by if you’re not here within an hour_ ’.

Jungkook breathes, rolling his eyes at how bothersome he was being.

Best friend his ass. There has to be something going on between the two of you for him to be like this and Jungkook was going to find out what it was.

He sets your phone back on your bedside table as you come rushing in that pretty set of purple panties and bra. The one he loves so much. 

You’re frantically searching for something simple to wear before settling on plain black shorts that showed off your tattoo and a plain white tee. The water still drips from your hair and because of what was on your body, it seeps through the flimsy material making your shirt a little see-through. Jungkook nose flare, frustrated with your outfit but he knows he can’t say anything because you’ll dismiss it. So he does the best thing.

“Noooonnaaa...”

“What Kook?”

You hadn’t noticed that he’s crawling behind you until you feel his delicate lips on the back of your neck. You find yourself shrinking under his touch.

No. Not again. Not this time.

“Do you have to go to work?” He whines.

“If I want money I do,” You jokingly answer but he disapproves. 

It seems like it was a never-ending cycle when it came to you, him, and work but you definitely couldn’t skip another day. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

“That’s not quick enough.” He brings his hand up to cop a feel, sad that he couldn’t feel the bars through your nipples because of your bra but it gets him excited all the same.

You try to squirm out of his grip when you realize he’s not gonna let you go.

“We’ll meet for lunch today. How about that?” 

At this point, you have half a mind to push him away again. Honestly, you don’t even know why you haven’t but here you were... Still sitting and pleading with a big baby.

You sigh in defeat, your shoulders lowering when he leans into you and encloses his arms around you.

“Jungkook please.”

“No.” He smiles when you try and wiggle again, knowing you could never get out of his grips no matter how hard you tried.

“What is it going to take for you to let me leave?”

“Go out with me after work too.” He beams and if you look closely, you could actually see his eyes twinkle when you nod.

You’ve never seen him smile so big.

* * *

You dropped Jungkook off at his house once you noticed how much later it was. You knew Hoseok was going to kill you if Namjoon didn’t do it first. 

At that moment, you remember you had three clients scheduled for the morning as well. Their times ranged but the first one was eight in the morning because you remember them telling you they wanted to get it done as soon as possible. You knew they were either still waiting or Namjoon passed them off to another tattooist. Most likely Hoseok with an apology and a promise.

You call Hoseok because the last person you wanted to talk to was Namjoon. You had hoped he didn’t have to work today but you knew you were never _that_ lucky. 

It doesn’t take long for you to get to the shop, arriving twenty minutes into your drive. You see Namjoon standing and waiting, his eyes landing on your car the moment you pull into your parking spot. He taps his watch and signals for you to come on as you lollygag around. He knows what you’re doing, irritated that you’re wasting more time than what was already wasted. 

The bell tolls above the door and it seems like time had stopped. Everyone froze in what they were doing as they stare. Some trying not to but it makes you feel anxious and when you hear Namjoon behind you telling everyone to get back to work, you know you’re fucked.

You knew you were in trouble the minute he crosses his arms across his chest. And as soon as you step inside, he wastes no time. 

“___. My office,” Namjoon announces, his voice was nothing short of stern and you felt your heart drop to the pit of your stomach. He’s frustrated, you can tell as the disappointment swirl within his eyes. 

You shadow him without a word being spoken between you two and it gives you time to think. Irritation simmers when you realize this was partly Jungkook’s fault. Though it’s just as much as your own too. You shouldn’t have gotten into bed with him again. Shouldn’t have let him sweet talk you back into his arms.

Shutting the door behind you, it clicks right before he gets down to business.

“Where have you been? Hoseok and I have been calling and texting you all morning,” Namjoon starts as he leans back against his desk, “You have three clients waiting for you right now. Do you know how bad that is for business?? You’re never late so what’s up? What’s going on?” 

“I’m so sorry. I overslept and I—“

You couldn’t even speak, let alone tell him no which just gave him his answer. You felt like a child being chastised but you know he had every right to. _You_ were interfering with his business. 

“Please tell me this has nothing to do with that boy. Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t coming back yesterday? I thought you were just going to get lunch?”

“I-I was-”

Did he mention how much he hates yelling at you? Especially when you get that dejected look on your face but... It needs to be done. Namjoon takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with a frown.

“Listen. I’m not trying to be in your life. Hell, I have issues of my own to deal with but please don’t let him get in the way of your work. You’ve been doing a phenomenal job and I would hate to ha—“

“You sound like one of my teachers Joon,” You chuckle but you see he’s not at all amused.

“ _Don’t_ interrupt me.” He glares as you lower your head and nods, “And, I’m not kidding. I would hate to have to fire you over someone else’s doing. Now, I gave your first two clients to Hoseok because they were getting anxious and annoyed and I didn’t want them to cause a scene but, your third is still sitting in the lobby because they wanted you. I suggest you go apologies.”

“Y-Yes Namjoon. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to the woman that’s been sitting in the lobby for over four hours. You’re dismissed.”

“Right.”

As you turn to leave, Namjoon speaks up again. ”One more thing. If you’re leaving for the day, let one of us know. I thought I told you that the last time but apparently you haven’t taken my warning. This is the last time I’m going to tell you. Next time, don’t come back.”

Disappointment. That’s all you felt with her head hung low. You hated that you let it get this far. This would be your third, wait, no— fifth time sleeping with him but you’ve never had this problem. You did notice, however, after each time he would become more possessive with you. He’d always want to be near you no matter where you were and 

The Jeon’s were that one persistent thing in your life that you couldn’t seem to get rid of no matter how hard you tried.

Your attention turns to your phone, noting that your usual alarm hadn’t been set. With the way you and Jungkook were going at it, there may have been a possibility that you didn’t turn it on. You did notice that your phone was set to ‘do not disturb’. With the years that you’ve had an iPhone, you’ve never used that setting no matter how much you want to go unbothered. With the way your clientele is set up, however, that was never an option. Your suspicion grows, the only other person that was around your phone was Jungkook but he doesn’t have the lock code so how was he able to get in?

You shake your head at the thought but it still lingers because you can’t seem to wrap your head around it. For now, you let it go. You needed to face your client head-on.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I promise I’m not like this all the time.” You bow to the grey-haired woman to apologize. She gives you a warm smile, waving away her hands to get you to stand up straight. From what you could gather, she’s not angry at you. If anything, she’s just happy you showed.

“It’s okay! Really.”

It made you feel so much worse that she held out for you. It couldn’t have been comfortable sitting and waiting for so long but you’re happy that she did. Especially seeing how chirpy she is about you doing her design.

“How long have you been waiting?”

“Two hours, I think?” She halts when she sees your face contort, conveying just how sorry you were. “No, No! It’s okay! I know things happen.” You give a quick look of sympathy as she’s digging through her purse to pull out a piece of paper. “I hope you could do something like this? Maybe add your own spin to it?” 

She pulls a drawing out of her purse of a peacock feather that's starting to break apart in words with the lettering ‘ _make dreams into a reality_.’ You beam when you see it because you love the idea and you were happy to be able to put your own twist to it. “Sure! Follow me.”

* * *

Jungkook stood at the kitchen counter, leaning over and playing with his food. Bored, he took to playing a game on his phone until he hears back from you. It’s only been a couple of hours but he already misses you. He had half a mind to make the trip to the shop but he knew you probably would scold him for it again. He knew he had to give you space, much to his dismay, and even though it’s only been a couple of hours he still misses you. Honestly, he missed you too much and he hated it.

His thoughts were interrupted once he hears the front door slam shut resulting in the artwork Jimin had hung nearby, falling off. Jungkook knew it had to be Seokjin since he hadn’t been hosting parties as of recently and the only other person who lives with them was Jimin. And he’s mostly quiet.

“Fucking Jeongguk!” Seokjin snaps, stomping his way through the front room to find him. Jungkook knows he’s been nothing but pissy for the past two days with the multitude of texts he’d received after their little showdown. 

Could this day get any worse? He stood corrected.

Jungkook sets his phone down to head toward the living room to meet his brother head-on and braces himself.

As soon as Seokjin sees Jungkook, he’s charging at him like a bull. Jungkook sees it coming. With how strong he is compared to Seokjin, he’s able to take him down with ease. Jungkook climbs on top of him, roughly placing his hands around his neck as Jin struggles to get loose. At this point, all Jungkook sees is red. He could care less if he chokes him to death. Hell, it would be one less person he had to deal with. 

Seokjin kicks his leg, gasping for air as he pounds on his brother's arms and chest to get him to let go. He doesn’t. Only seizing the opportunity to tighten his grip.

Just as he starts to go pale, Jimin rushes down the stairs and into the living room having heard all the commotion from above.

“Hey... Hey! Hey! What the fuck is going on?!” Jimin screams, pulling Jungkook off of Jin.

“You little piece of shit,” Jin coughs, irritated with the fact that Jungkook bested him and weaseled himself into his plans yet again.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jimin demands, genuinely confused. His eyes flicker between the both of them but when he notices neither is saying a word, he raises his own voice. “Okay, one of you fuckers is going to tell me what the fuck is going on. Please tell me it has nothing to do with th—“

“It’s always because of her. He doesn’t know when to take a fucking hint.”

“I swear you’re such a pain in my fucking ass,” Seokjin spat, running his fingers through his hair. “No wonder everyone around us wants nothing to do with you.”

Jungkook shrugs. It wasn’t surprising, to say the least, but it still hurt to know how he truly felt. He always knew how to land low blows and make them sting.

Jungkook crosses his arms but he tries to make his face as expressionless as possible.

“He’s just mad because I prevented him from getting ___ back the other day. Isn’t that right, _hyung_?”

“I already have her. You just think she wants you but it’s only temporary.”

Jungkook glares wanting to say something else but Jimin’s done with it all.

“Both of you are the biggest fucking children I’ve ever met.” He rolls his eyes, pointing at both of them. “Only reason I’m still putting up with this shit is because of Jungkook and the fact that my name is on the deed too.” Jimin steps in front of Jin. He’s looking down the bridge of his nose at Jimin, upper lip turned up in anger as he's staring daggers into his eyes but Jimin continues on unfazed. “You fuckers need to work whatever shit you have going on, out and leave ___ out of it. It happened before her and it’s gonna continue to happen after her.”

Jin knew Jimin was right but admitting his wrongs was something he could never do, especially when it came to you.

“Stay out of my way.” Jin turns to stomp up the stairs to throw his tantrum like usual. 

Jimin turns to Jungkook who only hangs his head. 

“Do I have to deal with shit every single day? It’s getting old.”

“I-I’m sorry, Hyung...” 

“Yeah, well...” Jimin pauses, checking the time to see that he has to be to work in the next twenty minutes. “I have to meet up with someone. You wanna come with me? I’m reluctant to leave the two of you alone.”

“Sure... I could use some fresh air.” Jungkook glances at the stairs his Seokjin went up before walking behind Jimin to head toward the meeting place.

* * *

“ _Aaaaaand_ you’re done, hun! The mirror is on the wall over there. You can take a look if you like.” 

You point to the mirror across the room hanging next to your door frame. Taking the time to clean your equipment, you hear a gasp from behind you as you quickly turn to see staring at the freshly-inked tattoo. It isn’t until you brace yourself to look at her face that you see that she’s crying tears of joy. Her hand covers her mouth to try to silence it but it’s already too late.

“Like it?”

She looks back at you through the mirror and nods as a joyous expression takes over her facial features. She rushes over to engulf you in a hug. You’re taken back but weakly reaches around to hug her back. You were never really much for affection unless it was with someone you knew. You could tell that she needed it so why not do a good deed for the day.

“I’m so happy with it! How can I ever thank you!”

“You loving it is payment enough, sweetheart.” You wipe her tears away as she tries to Don’t cry! You’ll ruin your make-up.” 

“I’m sorry... I just... it’s so pretty and you did a wonderful job.”

“If you need or want anything else just give me a call.”

She only nods before sitting back in the chair to let you begin the process of cleaning and wrapping her arm. It doesn’t take too long and before she knows it, you’re sending her on her merry way. 

Just as she was leaving, Hoseok comes strutting in and you already knew what he was there for. 

“Hobi, I swear to--”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Namjoon-hyung chewed you out for the both of us,” He laughs.

“Yeah... you should have seen it. I thought his head was going to explode from how upset he was.” 

Hoseok can’t take his eyes off you as he watches you work as you take apart your machine to clean it and sanitize it. You look so adorable when you were in concentration but he never dared to tell you that. He valued his life. It isn’t until you’ve stopped talking and you're gazing up at him with your pretty eyes that he realizes he was staring too. He shakes his head and smiles, though it doesn’t reach his face.

There’s something he’s been wanting to ask you but every time he saw you, he chickened out. It’s the only thing that’s been on his mind... He needs to ask you but you’re going on and on about Namjoon and he doesn’t find it in his heart to cut you off. So, he simply listens. 

“Anyway, he told me he was disappointed in me... He sounded like my dad, to be honest. It was scary.” 

“That’s Joon for you...” He laughs. He needs to ask. “Oh hey, did you get my text?”

“Hm?”

“I texted you this morning. Did you get it?”

“Uhhh, I don’t remember. Let me check...” You’re confused. You would have known if you’d gotten his text but for the life of you, you can't remember. You open your messages to see not only Hoseok’s chat log is gone but Seokjin’s and a couple of important client's messages had disappeared too. You pause to calm yourself before glancing at Hoseok. Hoseok being none the wiser. “I didn’t get it. What did it say?”

“That’s weird...” He hops up on your counter by your sink and leans forward, his feet locking like a child sitting on a swing. He could have sworn he sent the text to you. He’ll have to check once he gets back to his room. “Well, it wasn’t a big deal or anything. I just said I wanted to talk to you, is all.”

“Oh.” You muster up a smile but you’re sure it looks more so like a grimace. You can’t help that your blood is boiling at this very moment. How did Jungkook manage to unlock your phone? He had to be the only culprit because no one else was near either of you. Come to think of it, it was just you and Jungkook in the apartment since you heard the front door close. 

Maybe you should ask him about it. You’ll just have to gradually bring it up. 

In the middle of your thought, you hadn’t notice Hoseok staring at you as if to ask if you heard him. He cock’s his head to the side before waving his hands in your face. 

You quickly brush your thoughts away for the moment. “Wait, what?”

“Please don’t make me ask again... I finally mustered up the cou-”

“Awww, you’re red as a tomato, Hobiii” You coo, turning your whole body to give him your undivided attention. “Seriously, what did you say?”

Hoseok sighs but rolls his eyes anyway. You’re really making him say it again. Alright.

“N-Namjoon-Hyung and Yoongi-Hyung told me I should talk to you.”

“Annnd?” Your tone is playful. You’re getting a kick out of this but he’s not even mad. He can tell you’re nervous since you don’t know what he’s about to ask, locking your fingers in your lap. “Is it bad?” 

“No! No... It’s nothing like that.” He had the courage before but somehow that all disappeared when you began looking at him like you were now. Eyes bigs and wide, sparkling with curiosity. Your lips pursed for him to see you’re focusing on what he’s saying. God, you were pretty. “Fuck me...” 

“What?”

“No! Shit...” Hoseok was so bad at this.

“Okay, Hobi...” You smile with it stretching from ear to ear and it put him at ease, if only for a short time. “Whatever you wanna say, just say it.”

He takes a deep breath as you look on, waiting on him to continue with whatever he had to say. When he closes his eyes, he blurts out, “I know we’ve been best friends for a while but I was wondering if you’d like to maybe go out. Like, have dinner sometime. I know we have dinner a lot but I was hoping we can go on an actual date this time. Fuck, I suck at this—“

“Yeah you do,” You were enjoying seeing him blush.

“I kinda sorta developed feelings for you over time. You’re so sweet and sm—“

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” You mumble. “Yes, Hobi.”

“Huh?” Hoseok’s head shoots up from staring at the ground but he does it too quickly, resulting in hurting his neck. He rubs the back of his neck and groans. “Wait, you’ll go out with me?”

“Yes. When did you want to go?”

“Tonight? I know this place—“

“Oh... I can’t tonight,” You declare him and it leaves him disheartened. He knew you weren’t _with_ Jungkook because you definitely would have told him if you were. So he wonders what was holding you back. “We can get lunch if you want? We can have our dinner another day.”

Hoseok smiles wider than you’ve ever seen him smile before. squealing and you thought it was the funniest thing when he hopped off the counter to stalk up to you, giving you a hug.

“Sounds like a plan, _love_.”

You flush harder than you ever have for some reason at the pet name. The room is quiet other than quiet buzzes from a fan and your mini fridge but it doesn’t stop Hoseok from leaning. Right when your lips are inches away from touching-

“Hey Hob—“ Namjoon stops at your door when he sees the both of you jump away, “Don’t stop on my account.” he chuckles and you wanted to facepalm.

“We weren’t doing anything, Joonie.”

“Sure you weren’t.” Namjoon winks before smiling suggestively, his dimples prominent. “Hoseok your twelve o'clock is here.”

“Alright.” Hoseok checks his watch before looking back at you. “Just let me know when you’re ready to go.”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say besides the fact that this week has been absolutely shit for me... But, I wanted to at least give you guys another chapter even if I'm not feeling up to par (per se). I hope you guys are doing well though! And, thank you for reading my story! I'm actually glad I got the motivation to finish this again. I'm determined to do so and put this to rest so I can say I actually finished one lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! and I hope you look forward to the next chapter xoxo  
> -Celestia.


	8. Sweet Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally your lunch date with Hoseok and you’re excited about it until you receive a text that scares you.

_“I wish you were here, Noona…” You know he’s pouting on the other end of the line. You can hear it in the way he speaks and you can’t help the feeling the younger Jeon gives you. You know he wants your attention solely on him. “I miss you… Why can’t you come over again?”_

_“I have work in the morning, baby.”_

_“So?” He sounds breathless, noticing how hoarse his voice is from whatever he’s doing. And you know exactly what activity he’s getting up to. “Come over…”_

_“No.” He can tell in the tone of voice that your answer is final. “What exactly are you doing, baby boy?”_

_“I was horny and I wanted—“_

_“You know that was a one-time thing Jungkook. We already talked about this.”_

_“It doesn’t have to be. I’ll be a good boy for you, Noona. I’ll do whatever you want me to.”_

_“Where’s Jin?”_

_He groans, “Do we really have to talk about him when I have my dick in my hands? You’re going to make me -”_

_“Just… tell me where he is.”_

_”He left town again,” Jungkook sighs. Even when he’s not here he’s a damn nuisance. “ I don’t know… but he’s not here. I know he said he wouldn’t be back for a while. Does that mean you’re coming over?”_

_“No…”_

_“Why nottt?” Jungkook whines and you thought it was the cutest thing._

_“I’m so tired, Kookie.”_

_“I can come over there then!” You could hear the desperation in his voice. He wanted more but you weren’t taking that chance. “I-I know you don’t like having company over but ill leave right after. I just want you…”_

_“No.” You tell him again as he whimpers much louder. “I can still help you get off. Are you touching yourself?”_

_“Please… Yes.”_

_“Good.” You nibble your bottom lip the moment you heard him moan. He was always so noisy. “Does it feel good baby? Do you like touching yourself while I listen? So naughty baby.”_

_“I do. I wish you were here…” He mentions before letting out a long drawn out ‘fuck’ under his breath._

_“I know baby.”_

_You felt yourself getting wetter each time he lets out a whine or moans. You couldn’t help getting aroused yourself, knowing if he was here that he’d be more than willing to help you too._

_“What would you want me to do to you?”_

_“Whatever you want to do.”_

_“Ah-Ah. You know the rules,” You chuckle as he lets out a small humming sound to tell you he knows. “Do you remember?”_

_“Yes… I remember.”_

_“Then tell me,” You demand, hearing his hand get faster and voice much louder._

_“I want you to ride me Noona. Use me for your personal pleasure,” Jungkook groans, “I wanna feel you… Fuck, I wanna feel you so bad!”_

_“How bad, baby?”_

_“So fucking bad…” He gasps when you chuckle darkly. You know he was working himself a little harder because you could hear a string of cuss words coming for him and the way you can hear his spit too. It’s turning you on so much but you stop yourself from playing with yourself. “I wanna take you from behind. I wanna feel you clench around me when you’re close. Why can’t I fully have you? You let me touch you the other day…”_

_“You already know the answer.”_

_“…But it doesn’t have to be that answer. You can just give into me, Noona. I promise I’ll take better care of you than Seokjin can ever do._

_“I’m sure you can. Are we really talking about this now or are you ready to get off with me?” Your fingers ghost over your panties, feeling how wet and sticky they’ve become from hearing him moaning out your name. Seokjin was never good at phone sex. You knew that but with Jungkook, it came with ease. “Want me to tell you what I’d do to you, baby?”_

_“Yes. God yes! Please tell me.” You can tell he’s super excited to hear from you._

_“First… I’d kiss you as my hands make its way to your dick to play with the tip. I know you’re leaking for me aren’t you baby?”_

_“I am… I’m so fucking hard. What else are you gonna do?”_

_“Patience baby boy…” He whines the moment you chuckle. He knows he’s in for it the moment you begin chastising him. “You want me to continue?”_

_“Yes… I’m close… So close….”_

_“Beg pretty boy.”_

_“P-Please…” His hand is moving so much faster than it was before, his breathing is labored to the point that he’s going to cum at any even given moment. He’s there. He wishes he can cum on all over you, in you. Claim you as his as you rightfully are._

_You know he can beg so much better than that but you want to hear his pretty moans, knowing you were the one that pushed him over the edge._

_“M-Make me cum, Noona.”_

_“Oh baby… Since you asked so nicely, I’d swirl the cum around before taking my fingers in my mouth and licking them clean. Would you like that?”_

_“I would. I’d love that so much. I love when I can taste myself on you…” Jungkook whimpers and with how high his voice has become, you knew he was seconds from falling over the edge. “Tell me more.”_

_“And then I’d take you in my mouth and suck you clean, rolling my tongue up and over your dick as I listen to the pretty moans you’d make. Moan for me Kookie.”_

_“Noonaaaa…”_

_“That’s it, baby. Are you close? Do you wanna cum?” You ask as you find yourself with one hand on your nipple, twirling and twisting it. The little bud, hard between your fingers. “Answer me.”_

_“I do! Can I cum now?”_

_“No.” You giggle, listening to him whine your name. “I’ll see you soon.”_

* * *

You remember that day perfectly. Seokjin left town and never told you where he was going. He’d been gone for a couple of days and when you had called him, it seemed as if he was acting off. His answers were short and non-descriptive and you realize you weren’t going to get any answers out of him. Not even a couple of hours later one of your friends, who had been on vacation, called to tell you where he was and who he was with. It’s where he met Ji Yeon. It’s the moment he started cheating. He left you at home all alone. Wanting a little attention and to get back at him, you’ve been talking to Jungkook.

Plus he’s always been eager to give you what you wanted.

“___?” Hoseok mopes, waving his hand in front of your face to try to bring your attention back to him. He wonders what you could possibly be daydreaming about. Or rather _who_. He sees the little squirm you do on your side of the booth, hears you clear your throat. You felt uncomfortable. Not only had you been daydreaming about something you shouldn’t have but it also left you wet and exposed. “Were you even listening just now?”

“Hm?” It takes you a minute to realize what the question actually was and when you see him frown, you start to feel horrible. It’s not like you were ignoring him on purpose. You blink, fuzzed mind finally coming back to the situation at hand. You’re on a lunch date with Hoseok, thinking of Jungkook… Get your shit together!

“You weren’t even listening to me. Were you?”

“I promise I was!” 

“Liar! It’s fine… The story was boring anyway.” He shrugs but you can tell he was mildly disappointed. ****He pops a fry into his mouth and watches you become more confused by the second.

“How long did I space?”

“A couple of minutes… It wasn’t that long but it was long enough to figure out you weren’t listening.” You scrunch your nose, annoyed that your mind decided to bombard you with _those_ memories. You stab your fork through one of your chicken tenders in irritation to dip it in ketchup. Hoseok sees your mood has changed, though he’s reluctant to ask. He does anyway. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine…” It’s short, sweet, and to the point. It’s a little snippy and it makes him wonder…

“You don’t seem fine. What’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

You allow yourself to look Hoseok in his eyes, immediately relaxing when you realize he’s truly concern. It’s not his fault, you know you shouldn’t take it out of him.

Why couldn’t you get them off your mind? 

“Sorry… I didn’t mean…” Your smile falters when you look back down to your plate.

“It’s okay.” Hoseok sighs, handing you the ketchup you’ve been reaching for. He wants to change the subject but you’re quick to do it for him. In which, he’s grateful.

“You were telling me about a tattoo?”

“I was just saying some kid wants a dragon tattoo on his back. I told him the price and how much work that would go into it but he said he didn’t care.” He takes a sip of his drip as he watches you take his burger to take a bite.

You’re lucky you were his friend and that he didn’t care. If it was anyone else he probably would’ve hit them. Well, probably not that but at least snatched his food back. Instead, he snatched a strip from your plate in retaliation.

“Really?”

“Hey, fair is fair!” Hoseok shrugs, taking a bite and waving it in front of your face. You can’t but laugh when he realizes they’re still too hot. 

“Anyway, did he say what type of dragon?”

“I don’t know. Tae was the one who spoke to him. I haven’t had a chance to.” Hoseok mentions, dipping a fry in more ketchup before popping it in his mouth. “He did say his girlfriend had one and he wanted to get it just like hers. Since it’s his first tattoo I probably can talk him down to get it on his arm but, we’ll see.” 

Your eyebrows knit together. He… Wouldn’t… Would he? It’s obvious there aren’t too many women with tattoos like yours and you haven’t talked to Jungkook about him getting any ink done. The story, however, seems so unlikely. 

“Did he say what his name was?”

“Uh… I think Tae said it was Jihyun? I honestly can’t remember to be honest but he wrote it down. He’s supposed to come to the shop with a picture sometime Friday.”

“Oh well… I guess we’ll see then.”

Hoseok doesn’t see the inner turmoil flashing over your face. You try your hardest to seem unfazed by the information Hoseok had just presented you because there could be a possible chance that it’s some random guy that has a girlfriend with a dragon tattoo. But, in your heart, you still know that it could possibly be Jungkook giving them an alias to not arouse suspicion from you. You know how much he loves your tattoo. Hell, if he could cut that piece of skin of he probably would just for safekeeping. You shudder at the thought. 

He wouldn’t go that far, would he?

Just as Hoseok was going to ask you something, your phone begins buzzing in your purse. You could faintly hear the set ringtone, knowing it was him calling you.

“Are you gonna answer that?” Hoseok tries his best not to seem disappointed that someone was trying to butt into your time together but when you told him ‘no’, he seemed to cheer up.

“It’s not important.”

He only hums, going back to eating. That’s when text after text begins to roll in and you already know who they’re from. You groan in annoyance, there are about 20 minutes left on your lunch break, and with as much time as you spent daydreaming and whatnot, you just wanted to enjoy the rest of your time with your best friend. 

“Soooo.” You begin, seeing Hoseok snap his head up from looking at his own phone. “Where are we going for our date?”

“Date…” He mumbles, trying his best to hide the smile that slowly crept onto his lips. He didn’t think you were going to call it that. Maybe like a meet-up or just the two of you hanging out. Not a date. He’s happy though. “Oh… Uh… I hadn’t thought about it, honestly.” 

“You haven’t thought about it?”

“I-I have! I just… I don’t want it to be lame either.”

“Hobi… As many times as we’ve hung out, it’s never been ‘lame’. Nothing you do will ever be lame trust me.”

“Simple movie and dinner then?”

“Sounds nice. Or hell, we can just watch a movie in pajamas and I’d still call it a date.”

He knows and he loves that about you. A simple girl with simplistic taste. 

“Oh! I got the Deadpool movie if you wanna watch that.” Hoseok picks at the remainder of his burgers and fries until he flags a waitress down for a to-go box.

“Duh! You went without me! I’m still not over that.” You pout, scrunching your nose up only to hear him squeal. You know what’s coming next. He leans over the table to play with your bottom lip and stickers when you try to bite his finger. “Stop that!”

“I can’t help it,” He chuckles, “I have it on Blu-Ray if you want to come over and watch it. We can go see Deadpool 2 when we go out.”

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

You still haven’t checked your phone since before it began ringing because you already knew it was Jungkook. You couldn’t fathom why he was being super annoying today. Just as Hoseok excuses himself to go to the restroom, you pull out your phone to look at the messages. 

You forgot, however, he could read your messages. Cursing yourself for being stupid.

> **03:45pm [ _Gukkie_ ]: **Nooonnaaaa  
>  **03:45pm [ _Gukkie_ ]:** Where are you? Why aren’t you answering my calls?? I miss you…  
>  **03:49pm [ _Gukkie_ ]: **Oh! What time is our date?? **☺️**

You were debating if you were going to text him back but that was forgotten when saw Hoseok taking strides to get back to you. You realize how much attention he commands when he walks past a group of girls who giggle as he waltzes on by. Another _*ping*_ sounds as you glance down at your phone, your smile fades. 

> **03:57pm [ _Gukkie_ ]: **Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong??
> 
>  **04:01pm [ _Gukkie_ ]: **Where the fuck are you?

“You haven’t packed your food. You’re not taking it?”

“Oh.” You glance down at the table and see the chicken strips sitting, untouched as your phone is still blowing up. “Yeah, I’m taking it.”

“Who is that?”

“What?”

“Texting you like crazy. They’ve been taking blowing you up since we been here.” He sounds irritated. You know he is because you can see his smile twitch once he stops talking. 

“It’s, uh, It’s Jungkook.”

He rolls his eyes and grabs his to-go box and places it in a plastic bag. He doesn’t say much of anything else, he’s already said his peace before. He’s not going through that conversation again.

Your head feels like it’s beginning to spin once your phone goes off again. 

> **04:16pm [ _Gukkie_ ]: **I know you’re reading my messages… Why aren’t you responding? Did I do something wrong?

“Is something wrong?” Hoseok knocks you from your thoughts when he reaches out for your hand.

“N-No…” You reply finally packing your food away and beginning to pick up your things to get ready to head back to work. “We should get going before Namjoon kills us.”

“Oh shit! I didn’t even realize the time.”

You both grab your respective bags and begin heading out of the restaurant. Before you leave to go your separate ways, Hoseok stops you to pull you into a hug. You giggle, squeezing him back.

“Just let me know the date and time.”

“I’ll text you,” He mentions, eyes flickering down to your lips for a split second and back up to your eyes when he smiles. He lets go but still hangs on to your arm. “So when are you coming over to watch this movie?”

“What about tonight? I’m not doing anything…”

“Sounds like a plan. Do you still have to work?”

“No. She was the last client of the day. I’m gonna head home until you want me to come over.”

He nods, tossing his bag in the back seat but stops himself before getting in the car. He feels the feeling of being watched, he knows someone is looking at the two of you but he doesn’t know who. He knows you can feel it too because you’re fidgeting on your feet as you stand there.

“Sounds like a plan.”

You nod, turn to get into your car waving goodbye to Hoseok who pulls off. You finally text Jungkook back once you get settled in your car. 

> **04:24pm:** Are you at home?

His response came as quick though, it wasn’t what you were expecting.

> **04:25pm [ _Gukkie_ ]:** So that’s why you were fucking ignoring me. Why are you with him?

Your heart drops to the pit of your stomach. For sure, you thought you were going to vomit or pass out. You read the text message over— not once but twice and your eyes continue to widen.

How the hell did he know you were with Hoseok?

> **04:27pm:** What?

Your eyes searching the area, looking from your rearview mirrors to the side mirrors but you found nothing. He was nowhere to be seen. Your chest rises and fall rapidly, the signs that you were on the verge of having a panic attack.

‘ _Breathe_ …’

Your eyes continued to search your surroundings but you don’t see Jungkook anywhere. Your phone rings once again, making you jump in the process. 

> **04:37pm [ _Gukkie_ ]: ** Why do you insist on pissing me off, baby? All I do is love you and this is how you treat me?

Jungkook had you spooked and there was no telling what would happen if he was actually there. You wanted to get away from this diner as quickly as possible.

* * *

“So tell me again how the hell you knew where she was going to be?”

“I installed an app on her phone when she lost it at our house.” Jungkook shrugs. He’s so nonchalant about as he rests his head on the window. He glances at his phone in hopes of seeing your name pop up.

“Why though?” ****Jimin sighs, uncaring of why he would do something like that. He was just curious of the reason as he shifts his body to glance at Jungkook. “You know she can hang out with whoever the fuck she wants. She had a life before she met you and Jin.”

“I’m just watching over her.” Jungkook rolls his eyes for dramatics. He hated when Jimin would try to be his voice of reason. 

”She’s a grown-ass woman Jungkook. She can do whatever the fuck she wants, whoever the fuck she wants without your permission. I don’t know why you’re both still hung up on this girl anyway.” Jimin rolls his eyes at the younger male. He was fed up with Jungkook at this point. “I don’t even know why I agreed to this shit anyway. Fucking stupid.” 

Jungkook grimaces, “Because you love me and you’ll do anything that I ask.”

Jimin couldn’t argue, especially with the relationship the two of them had in the past. He never quite cared for Seokjin because to him, he was just a simple housemate. Jimin’s known the Jeon’s for about nine years now and even then, he still doesn’t know why he bothers sticking around the two. 

Probably free rent.

“She’s leaving with him,” Jimin says coolly, guiding his seat back to enjoy the show.

“What?!”

Jungkook glares in your direction, shifting constantly in the passenger seat. He grabs his phone from Jimin to text you but notices you get in your own car and go the opposite way of Hoseok.

“You fucking liar.” His heart slowing at he lets out a sigh, annoyed that he let Jimin play him. ”She’s getting in her own car.”

He realizes all too late that you sped off in the opposite direction.

“Where is she going? We should follow her…” Jungkook suggests, clicking on his seat belt.

“I’m not doing that.”

“Please hyung! I just wanna k—“

“I said no Jungkook.”

“Fine…” Jungkook pokes his bottom lip out and crosses his arms against his chest. Jimin hated whenever he would pout to try and get his way and punched Jungkook in the arm as if to tell him to knock it off.

“You know pouting isn’t gonna get your way with me. If you want to see what she’s up to, buy your own fucking car. I got shit to do. I’m not your chauffeur. Knock it off.”

Jungkook settles back into his seat and fidgets with his phone. Guess he’ll just have to keep up with you through your location. Luckily, he had the app to see where you were headed.

How boring.

Just as he gets over the fact that he won’t be able to trail you, his phone rings. He half expects it to be you but when he sees it’s just a text from his brother, he frowns.

What the hell did he want?

> **05:07pm [dumb ass]:** come the fuck home. We have a problem.


	9. i miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were supposed to be spending time with Hoseok, deciding on a movie to watch and eating popcorn like any other time. So why wasn’t he answering the phone and why were the Jeon’s no where to be found either.

There’s a calmness that comes with driving late into the night. It often gives you a chance to think. To reflect. To marvel in the ‘what if’s’ and ‘how comes’. To think about the people who are in your life and about the ones that are left. 

Which left you with a single thought.

You miss your best friend. 

Hoseok has always been there for you through thick and thin. Even when your adoptive parents weren’t. He was there when you decided to get your first tattoo and watched you slowly fall in love with the craft. He was there for your decision to become Namjoon’s apprentice as he was already an apprentice under Yoongi before he opened his own shop. He thought it would be dope learning to tattoo together. 

Becoming a well sought out tattoo artist was your goal and he supported that dream because he only wanted to see you happy. He wanted to see you flourish in a field that's dominated by men. He wanted to see you be the best artist he knew you could be. Would be.

You always appreciated him for sticking around even when your adoptive parents never approved of your occupation. They wanted you to get a college degree, get a good-paying job. Be married with kids by a certain age but you knew that wasn't something that you wanted. You didn’t want to be stuck in a boring office job, working for someone else. A boring nine to five you knew that you wouldn't give two fucks about. You didn’t want your creativity to go to waste and you didn't want to be tied down at an early age and forced to be something you knew you didn't want. Don't get it wrong, you love kids but when they're not yours, you can give them back without worry. Free Spirit is what Hoseok loved to call you, kids weren't in your future.

You found yourself wondering how your relationship would have benefited if they had accepted your decision. You also know there's no point in dwelling on the past. What's done is done and your parents made it known they didn't want anything to do with you as long as you were still tattooing.

Your baby sister, Yeona, had always been your personal cheerleader. She was the other person that pushed you into the career you have now. She knew you wouldn't have forgiven yourself if you gave up the opportunity and she knew you would've been kicking yourself in the ass if you followed your parent’s advice. She was always the one that went to bat for you when your parents talked down to you and you always thanked her for it. She was your backbone and even though you weren’t truly blood-related, you still loved her dearly. Blood is never thicker than water and to this day, you believe that whole-heartedly.

It's then that you realize you haven't spoken to her in some time so you decided to give her a call. You just want to hear her voice and make sure she's doing okay. 

You listen as Siri does what she’s told. The dial tone rings throughout your car as it takes about three rings for her to finally pick up. She screams your name as her greeting. Something you knew she did when she missed you too.

“Unnie!” You find yourself chuckling at her eagerness. Yeah... you definitely missed this. The sibling banter. The long meaningful talks. She was the best sister you could ever ask for. “ What’re you up to? I miss you! When are you coming by?”

”I can come by sometime this week. I'll take you to that restaurant you like.”

She gasps, ”Yes! Please!”

”It's a promise.” You laugh at her enthusiasm and it takes you back to when you were younger. She was always excitable over the littlest things and that’s one of the things you loved about her. “What are you up to, kiddo?”

“I just came back from a jog.” She says matter-of-factly and it has you snapping your head to check the time on your dashboard.

”Yeona… Really?” Your voice is stern, she knows you're about to scold her. You could hear her breath hitch. You know she's probably pouting on the other end. “It’s way too late to be doing that! What did I tell you about going running so late??”

“Stop worrying! I'm fine. I promise.”

”I’ll always worry. You’re my sister, Ye… I want you to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you.” You don’t mean to be so protective but you don’t know what would happen if anything would happen to her. You wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself. “You don't know who could be watching you. I’d rather you be safe than sorry.” You know it's not that late. The sky is growing dark by the second but it’s not quite there yet. With everything that's going on, however, you rather her not take any chances. ”Just be careful. Please. That's all I'm asking. Do you still carry that pepper spray Hoseok bought you?”

“Yes… I never go anywhere without out.” Yeona huffs.

“Good. Now promise you'll be safer about this okay? You can go running in the morning or something there's no need for you to go at night.”

”We go through this every time…”

”And as long as you keep going out late, we’ll keep going through it. So… Promise me.”

“Okay, Okay… I promise…”

“Thank you.” You can't stop the smile from growing across your face. It feels so natural. ”I also called to see how you were doing. I know Umma and Appa have been on you lately. How are you and Jackson?”

“Ugh!” 

You know what’s coming next. 

She begins ranting about him being so inconsiderate and telling you what happened. 

They met through you with Jackson asking a million and one questions about her when she came to visit you one evening. You were iffy about introducing them but when your sister expressed that she wanted to meet him too, you let it happen. You’re guessing they’re on their ‘off’ stage by the way she’s talking about him. You’ve told her multiple times how she should just let the relationship go but you guess when you’re in love… that’s easier said than done. 

“What am I doing wrong?”

“Nothing, Sweet Pea. Sometimes you just have to let life run its course. Let the relationship run its course. If it’s meant to be then it will be no matter how many times you break it off.”

“I know… You tell me this every time. I just… I don’t know… I want it to work.” She sighs. You know she’s probably pouting. You can imagine it in your head. You don’t say much if anything else as you both sit in silence. “Why are you so quiet, Unnie? I feel like I’ve been rambling like a mad man.”

“You have. I just… I'm sorry… I was just thinking...” You keep it brief, short, and simple because you know she’s quick to hit you with ’I told you so’. Especially when it comes to the Jeon brothers.

“Well, you know I’m all ears if you want to talk about it.”

“I know… Maybe some other time?” You pause, not quite sure how to bring up the subject. She knows what’s going on between you and her but she doesn’t know the extent. “Hey, Ye…?”

“Have you spoken to our parents?” 

You ease your foot on the brake to come to a gentle stop. It’s a sense of dread when you ask about them. On one hand, you would love to have your parents' approval. You would love to let them into your life. On the other hand, you’re not going to force them either. If they wanted to know about anything you were doing all they had to do was talk to you, see how you were doing. You realized a long time ago that it will always be wishful thinking. 

“Not recently. I haven’t had something to talk to them about and the last time I talked to Umma, we got into it so I just decided to give them space.”

It’s not surprising, to say the least.

The conversation goes on for a while. You hadn't realized it's been over 40-something minutes since you dialed her number. She's been talking about your ear off but you don't mind. It's nice to hear she's okay and cheerful. 

You're close to being at the shop so you decide to end the call before getting there.

“I was just calling to see how you were doing, baby.”

“Well. Jackson’s here so I have to go! Something about wanting to talk it out.” 

“Tell Jackson I said I’ll cut his balls off if he hurts you again.”

You can hear her giggle but she knows you're not bluffing. “Alright, Alright. I love you. Text me when you make it to the shop.”

”I will. Stay safe and no more running at night. It's dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you, alright?”

” I know! I know…” 

It takes a double-take to realize the car next to you is not a mirage you're seeing. Is that? No it can’t be, though the blonde shaggy fringe looks far too familiar to not be. 

”Unnie…?”

Just when you were about to text Jungkook, the light turns green and the car speeds off to where you could see a second person in the passenger seat. Going crazy? Maybe. But, it sure did look a lot like Jimin and Jungkook.

‘I’m going insane...’ 

Your brain begins to think, the wheels turning when you think back to what happened earlier.

How did Jungkook know where you were? Who you were with? Some things just aren’t adding up and it’s confusing you the more you think about it. He’s always been rather possessive but, it’s never been this bad. 

Or maybe it has and you’ve just been excusing his behavior.

”Unnie? Hello??”

”Oh… Yeah, I'll talk to you later.”

The call disconnects as you head back to the shop and see that it’s around 9:14. Hoseok and Namjoon should still be there. You're don't for the day but Namjoon said he wanted to talk to you and Hoseok so that's why you're back. 

You pull into your parking space and shut off your car and step out. Just as you begin heading to the entrance, your phone rings. You can see Jungkook’s bright smile light up your screen and you have half a mind to not answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Noona...” You can hear the annoyance in his voice but you don’t say a word and wait for him to continue. “You’ve been ignoring me all day...”

“I haven’t Kook.” You roll your eyes, though he can’t see it. “My not--”

Jungkook scoffs, “Don't lie to me.”

“I’ve been busy…”

“Obviously too busy for me.” 

“I’m never too busy for you, love.” 

“You are. I was calling to let you know you missed our date.”

You remember the promise you made this morning before you dropped him off. 

Fuck.

“I’m so sorry kook! I forgot… I didn't stay-”

You really did. Especially after that scare, he gave you earlier. Or was it you trying to distance yourself from him? You don’t know but, your heart and head are completely convicted, and god, why does it feel like he’s interrogating you? 

“You promised me a date. What’s so important that you can’t follow through with your word. I looked like an idiot sitting there waiting for you to show up...” He’s pissed. The growl in his tone can test to that but could he fault you? You've been busy with tattooing.

“Let me make it up to you.”

“I’ll think about it. I’m still pissed.”

He hangs up, much to your disdain because when he’s pissed, he can carry a grudge for a very long time.

You pull up your messages to see his. Most of them asking where you are and why would you do this to him. You felt bad but all of that faded once you stepped into the shop. Hoseok was the first person you saw and you couldn't help the goofy grin on your face. 

“What took you so long, love?”

“I was just on the phone. Where’s Joon?”

“Oh! He's getting ready to leave.”

Speak of the devil.

“Hey, I’m leaving for the day. Make sure you lock up. I have a date tonight.” He smiles but it doesn’t quite reach his ears. “I know I said I wanted to talk to you but we can speak tomorrow. I'm running late.”

“Okay! Tell Yoongles I said hey!” You tuck him into your arms for a much-needed hug. He reciprocates it albeit, confused about the sudden affection. 

“Oh…” Namjoon shrugs. “It's not him.”

Both of you cock your head to the side, seeing how nervous he is but you don't say much. You let him come clean on his own. Well, you do... Hoseok, on the other hand, starts drilling about cheating when Namjoon eyes widen at the misunderstanding. 

”I'm not cheating! I-- well, Yoongi agreed that we felt like there was a piece missing within our relationship.”

”Just Yoongi? Or you too?”

”Me too?” It comes out as more of a question than a solid answer. The look in his eyes, however, tells a different story. 

”You know you can be honest with us. We won't judge.”

Namjoon looks to Hoseok as he lowers his head. He should've waited before going off.

”Sorry…”

”It’s… Uh… It's fine.”

Namjoon takes a second before taking a seat in one of the lobby chairs. He runs his fingers through his blonde locks and takes a deep breath. You immediately take a seat next to him and glance at Hoseok who's still rendered speechless. You never thought Namjoon and Yoongi, of all people, would ever have relationship problems. Literally every time they're here, they always look so happy. So content. 

” I just--” He purses his lips together and frowns, glancing up at the ceiling. You take to rubbing his back to try and soothe him, knowing it's what he needs. ”It was his idea…” There's a brief pause when you hear him begin to cry. Both you and Hoseok quickly engulf him in a much-needed hug. And, he lets himself be held.

”It's your relationship too, Joonie.” You whisper, your head laid on his shoulder as you give his arm a squeeze. Just to let him know you’re here, not as a colleague, but as his friend. “If this isn’t something you want—“

“I-I do. That’s what scares me.” He sighs, “It’s T-Tae. We agreed on asking him out. I never thought he’d ever say yes.” 

“Taehyung?” Hoseok's voice starts to squeal as he claps his hands. A smile presents when he speaks again. “I fucking knew it!”

You’re clueless. Maybe he saw something you didn’t.

“That’s good right?”

“W-Well yeah! I’m excited. I’m just overthinking it.” Namjoon checks his watch and stands to his feet. He reaches for a tissue off the table and blows and wipes his nose. “I have to get going. Thank you.” Joon hugs both of you and smiles, heading out the door. ”Get home safe guys.”

“We will. Have fun on your date.” You give your boss a little wink and he literally shakes his head at you. ”Tell us all about it tomorrow!”

”Bye guys.”

It was known throughout the shop that he only trusted you and Hoseok to lock it up. If it was anyone else, he would close the shop himself and tell everyone to go home but you know it’s because Hoseok has been with him since before opening his own shop. Back when he himself was an apprentice at a shop one of his friends owned. And, you and Namjoon instantly clicked even while you were doing your apprenticeship. He views you as the little sister he always wanted and well, The three of you remained close overtime.

Hoseok stood at the front counter, flipping through the generic artbook Namjoon made for indecisive clients. Some basic designs, others more intricate but still simple enough. He hadn’t realized you were standing next to him until your shoulder bumped his arm. 

“You look so bored.”

“I am. I’m really about to cancel on my last client if they don’t show up. They were supposed to be here at 7:30. It is now...” He rolls his wrists and checks the time sighing when he realizes what time it really is. “It’s now 9:30...”

“Maybe you should call and see what’s taking them so long to get here.”

Just when you go to search through the files, the bell above the door tolls, and in walks his client. She apologizes profusely but he tells her it’s alright as he walks her over to the counter. 

You give them their privacy and head back to your room to finish working on a sketch you’d been dying to finish for a client of your own. About 30 minutes later you hear Hoseok call for you. You wonder what he wanted.

“What’s up?”

“Can you come out here for a second?” Hoseok calls out to you when you walk out to the front to see what he needs. When He sees you, he immediately starts talking. “Hey… we just wanted your opinion on something.”

“Okay. What’s up?”

“Well, she wanted to get this.” He holds his drawing up for you to see. It’s gorgeous. Explains she wanted to get a lotus flower blooming on a lily pad. She also wanted water to be incorporated with it and a small frog lingering somewhere in the tattoo. She said it represents her son but overall it’s still a pretty big tattoo. “I think she should put it on her leg or arm but she wants it on her rib cage. What do you think?”

“How’s your pain tolerance?”

“Honestly? Not that great but I—“

“Then I wouldn’t get it there. I would do the thigh area. It’ll have a more natural flow with the rest of your body.”

She frowns but ultimately agrees with you. They make the changes she wants to be made to it and about 20 minutes later, he bids her goodbye. He then sets his sights on you once he walks back through the front door. 

”You're not starting it today?” 

”No…” Hoseok shrugs as your curiosity get the better of you. He senses you want to ask more about so he goes ahead and spills to keep you from asking. ”She was running late and so she said she'll take it and think it over. Also, she needed to get home to her son to relieve her babysitter.” 

”Ah. Well, hopefully, she takes it.”

”Yeah, hopefully…” Hoseok mumbles, his eyes trailing subconsciously down your body. The pretty yellow of your tank makes your skin glow. Not to mention… Wait, had you always had nipple piercings? How was he just now noticing them? He hadn’t really noticed it before.

“Hoseok?”

He jolts at the sound of your voice in fear of being caught staring at your breast for too long. ‘God, don’t be a perve man…’

“Uh, y-yeah? What’s up?”

“You were saying something and then you got quiet and just started staring at me...” Your head falls sideways, confused at what’s going on but it’s so damn cute. Why does everything you do have to be cute? What the hell are you doing to him? “Is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah... I just wanted to say Thans is all...”

“Oh… What for?” You question, raising your brow to get him to spill more. You don’t know why he’s acting so weird right now.

“For talking her down. I couldn’t get her to change her mind. She really had it set on it being on her ribs.”

“Oh! You’re welcome then.” You giggle, grabbing yours and his book and putting them under the counter. 

He takes long strides to round the counter to get to you as he grabs you by the waist. He might regret this but he has to at least test the waters. 

He leans forward and gives you a little peck. You’re hesitant at first but ultimately give in, letting him hoist you up by your waist to sit you on the counter. You instinctively wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, pulling him much closer and letting him fit snug between your legs. When you pull away, is when you’ve realized what you’ve done. 

You get a good look at Hoseok. His hair is sticking out of his bun, his lips glossy from the lip gloss you just had on your own lips. But he looks like he enjoyed it. 

He slowly opens his eyes to be met with you curiously staring back at him.

“That... was everything I imagined it to be...” He glances back down to your lips, wanting more but ultimately helps you down from the counter. “I know we said we were going to take it slow but, I couldn’t help myself.” He looks at you overseeing the confused state you’re still in. It was like you were battling something inside your mind. “H-Hey, ___?”

“Hm?” There’s a sharp turn and then your eyes widen. “I’m here. I’m back…”

It’s a little awkward but you don’t let the awkwardness linger for too long before apologizing. 

“I'm sorry… I just… It just... It caught me by surprise is all...”

Hoseok chuckles, smiling down at you with nothing but love in his pretty chocolate eyes. You’re so mesmerized, you don’t see the dark shadow looming by the door. 

“Should we go?”

“S-Sure, let me go get my bag.” 

You walk away, heading toward the back of your room to gather everything you need. Which doesn’t take too long as Hoseok cleans off the counter. 

It’s not like you had sex on it but, everyone’s handprints have been on it and you both know how Namjoon loves a clean house. You do what you need to do for cleaning before closing up the shop.

“Ready?”

“As always.” He lets you leave first, setting the alarm and shutting off the backlights but leaving it lit enough for the cameras to see any type of movement. He closes the door behind him and locks it before turning to you with his sun-bright smile. “What?”

“Nothing. Everything’s just falling into place is all.”

You’re confused by the statement but don't question him. Maybe he's just excited that you've started seeing him romantically.

”Are you still coming over tonight?” Hoseok calls to you before you could get in your car.

“If you want me to, I will...” You reply, searching his face for some sort of rejection. “I just don’t wanna intrude.”

“You’ll never!” Hoseok gasps, holding his hand over his heart. He’s so dramatic but that’s one of the things you love about him. “Seriously though. I want you to come. You can even spend the night if you want to, I don’t mind.”

There’s this voice in the back of your head that’s telling you to not go. With everything that’s happened today, you’ve seen what Jungkook is capable of. You don’t know what he’ll do if he finds out that you’re at Hoseok’s house. You remember the glare down they had when they first officially met. You recollect the look in Jungkook's eyes when he was ranting about Hoseok minding his business. You don’t want to put Hoseok through that and you definitely don’t want to listen to Jungkook’s little tantrum again. 

But… 

there’s also a part of you that wants to. You haven’t spent the night at Hoseok’s place in a while and you haven’t really been spending much time together either.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to pack an overnight bag. I’ll meet you at your apartment, yeah?”

“Cool. Text me when you're on your way, love.”

“Will do.” Pointing finger guns his way and then laughing when he visibly cringes. 

The both of you get into your cars but Hoseok waits for you to leave first before leaving himself. He was sure he saw someone lurking around the shop when you both were in the lobby. He couldn’t make out who it was but he didn’t want to take any chances either. He didn’t want to leave you in possible danger.

Once he’s in his truck, he sighs and leans back in his seat. His head is thrown back against the headrest as he pinches the bridge of his nose. 

What the hell were you doing to him? 

Ever since the day he realized his feelings for you have grown, he’s been trying his best to get you to notice. He feels like it’s working since you’ve been a lot more open. You hold hands whenever he gets the courage to to initiate it or sometimes you’ll be the first to grab it. He also noticed that you’re quicker to lean on him when you laugh, lean on his shoulder when you're tired. Yeah, some of these things can be considered ‘friendly’ but he likes to think there’s more to it. The same look he gives you, you give him. Your smile is a little more cheery and brighter when you talk to him too. And if he’s being honest, he knows he can’t contain his feelings anymore. Asking you on a date was just the first step. 

God, what a mess all of this has become. It doesn’t help that the Jeon brothers seem to be a permanent fixation in your life, especially the youngest. Hoseok thinks back to when he came to visit. The glare in his eyes was pure hatred. Which in return caused him to puff his own chest out, something he never does. As easy-going as Hoseok is, he couldn’t even hurt a fly but there was something about Jungkook that made him feel the need to keep his guard up. Was he threatened? Maybe… but he knew that he wouldn’t let Jungkook scare him.

He shouldn’t be scared. 

...Right?

Hoseok pulls into his apartment complex, shutting off his car and scanning the area. The usual bright lights inside the outside walkway were off which was odd because all the other apartment buildings had theirs on. He didn’t think anything of it. 

Maybe the lights just blew? 

He heads up to his apartment and begins to unlock the door when his stomach drops. Something doesn’t feel right.

It’s eerily quiet, almost too quiet and Hoseok knows how bustling his neighbors could and will be. It didn’t matter what time of day it was. Maybe they were out? Possibly. He would’ve taken that into consideration if his neighbors weren’t a mixture of the elderly and younger generation. There’s almost always someone walking around, smoking, or drinking outside. It just feels off. He can’t put his finger on it, but he doesn’t want to stay at his place tonight. 

He gets the idea to stay at a friend's when he thinks of Taehyung. But then he realizes that he may still be with Namjoon and possibly Yoongi and well, he doesn’t want to ruin their night. He knows they won’t mind but it’s just the principle. 

He's not really friends with anyone else that works with the shop, though he does talk to most of them. It's mostly always small talk… He wouldn't call anyone there his ’friend’.

He doesn’t want to stay with you and the girls but he doesn't really have anyone else. The last time he did, Areum practically threw herself at him. He felt so uncomfortable but, right now, anywhere is better than here. 

It doesn’t take long for you to answer the phone. He places you on speaker as he moves about.

“Hey ___.”

“Hey! I’m about to head your way now. Is everything okay?” 

“Um, no… That’s why I was calling...” Hoseok sighs, walking through his apartment to grab everything he’ll need and shoving it into his duffel bag. “Would it be possible to stay with you for a couple of days instead?”

“I mean… Sure, but why?”

“Just nerves? I can’t really say what’s going on. I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“Wouldn’t you staying at my house be putting me in danger? That makes zero sense just tell me.” You laugh him off, but you can tell in his tone of voice that something was clearly wrong. It only made you want to get to him quicker.

“Please. I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important.”

“Okay... Yeah. But I swear to god, I’ll beat Areum’s ass if she tries to throw herself at you again...” He knows you’re serious but he can’t help but laugh along with you. Your laugh is contagious.

“Thanks... I’ll see you soon, love.”

“I— Okay. See you soon, Hobi. Um… I love you.”

There’s a silence that hangs heavy over the phone. It takes a second for him to recover. He clears his throat, he can’t help the way his grin gets wider. How giddy he feels with his stomach-turning knots, butterflies fluttering about. He almost forgets to respond.

“I-I love you too.”

With that, Hoseok hangs up the phone. He stands in place just staring down at his phone. The words playback in his head. The way you said it, you sounded nervous. It was cute.

He heads back towards the living room when he doesn’t feel the presence lingering behind him. Right as he goes to reach for his laptop, a blunt object collides with the back of his head, and on the way down his face smashed against the counter. 

The dark figure chuckles as Hoseok groans. He tries to roll over to see who this figure was but with little to no strength left, it's impossible. He's slowly falling unconscious.

Unsure of how and _why_ someone would do this.


End file.
